Naruto's Sexy Harem
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: LEMONS GALORE. INCEST AND SMUT. RAPE AND SUBMISSION. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. NO JOKES. NARUTO X MULTIPLE WOMEN. INCLUDES SOME WOMEN FROM OTHER SERIES.
1. Chapter 1: A Taboo Experience

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So, this new fanfic will be a full lemon senario with multiple women. It will be jam packed with a lot of lemons and quite the amount of smut. It will have incest and a bit of rape. So you have been warned.**

 **This was posted as a request from an Author who P. me.**

 **So this this fanfic, Naruto will be slightly older. At the nice tender age of 17. And Kushina will be alive in this fanfic.**

 **But I don't want to spoil it anymore.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: A Taboo Experience.

Walking through the streets of Konoha as a face of depression stood proudly over his features, Naruto trudged through the streets. It had been a year since the Fourth Shinobi War ended. Naruto was recognised as a hero and respected by many others. He finally had everyone thank him for what he did. No one treated him different. People thanked him everytime they could. So why was he depressed? Oh, one word. Hinata.

If he remembered correctly, when Hinata was thought to have been killed by Pain, she told Naruto that she loved him. But after the war, she told him that she no longer wanted to wait for him and hooked up with Kiba.

Many people found this and didn't enjoy such a notion. Naruto asked Sakura if she was willing to date him. But she blew him off when she told him that she was already engaged to Sasuke and she was with child.

Many of the women were already taken and Naruto was not happy about that. He was a hero of fuck sakes. He saved the world. So why was he not getting any action? But little did he know. Was that he was being watched.

Perched on a pole as her purple eyes followed the man below her, she licked her lips as the wind picked up and pulled off her hood to reveal long flowing red hair. She had been watching for some time now. And she had to admit, he did look ravishing. It was a crying shame that he wasn't getting sleepless nights from the girls that qued at his door. Because there weren't any. They were all taken.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out three paper seals. Smiling as she pocketed them again, she continued to tracking the blonde haired hero.

"Soon, not long now until you're mine." she cooed as she shunshinned away.

When night rolled around, Naruto threw himself onto the bed as he breathed a sigh of depression. Hinata's and Sakura's words playing in his head.

"Sorry, but I can't wait anymore. It's not you, it's me." said Hinata.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. I'm already engaged and pregnant. Sorry." said Sakura.

Clicking his tongue as he threw his jacket to the side, he curled up and wondered what would happen tomorrow. Little did he know, was that a certain red haired woman was having different plans.

With Naruto fast asleep, she made her way to the front door and picked the lock. Slowly opening the door she sneaked in and made her way to Naruto. Seeing his sleeping form, warmed her heart as she lifted his shirt to reveal a well toned body beyond imagine.

"Mmm. Not bad, you're even more ripped then Minato-kun was." she cooed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the three seals.

Placing one on his forehead, the second on his stomach over the seal, and one over his crotch, she performed some hands signs and instantly, the seals sunk into Naruto's flesh. With that step done, she placed a hand on him and shunshinned both of them away.

Waking up to find a very unfamiliar roof, Naruto looked around. This was definitely not his apartment. Where the heck was he? Looking at his body, he found himself in a bath robe. What the hell was going on? Did he sleep walk?

"Ah, you're finally awake." came a voice at the door.

Turning to see who it was, Naruto instantly had a nose bleed. There stood a red haired woman with a body that could be described as that of a goddess. Her body was emphasized in every way imagined. Her long flowing smooth legs, shapely waist, smooth tone stomach and a heart shaped face. But Naruto's eyes were locked with the assets she held. They were an easy E-cup. And seemed to defy gravity. Not only that but would jiggle about every time she moved her body. Soon, Naruto found his cock harden as he took in the woman before her. But then it hit him.

"Kaa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"We have a winner folks. Yes sochi. I'm here." she said as she licked her lips when she saw her desired reaction from Naruto.

"But I thought you died?" said Naruto.

"Nah, Uzumaki bodies can survive nearly everything. We also live nice long lives. That is also how I survived the Kyuubi being removed from me." said Kushina as she grabbed her breasts and began to play with them.

Giving Naruto a rather good tease as his eyes stayed glued to her chest.

"But, now here is the matter I'm faced with. I haven't had sex in over a decade. And just seeing you so depsressed, made me want to take that from you." said Kushina as she grabbed the belt of her bathrobe and pulled it, letting the front of her body become exposed to Naruto.

"We can't do this. We're mother and son." said Naruto with Kushina chuckling.

"Please sochi. Incest is a common practice among clans. How do you think the Inuzuak, Hyuga and Uchiha clans kept their bloodlines pure?" she stated.

She had a point. He did wonder how those bloodlines remained pure for centuries. But the idea of having sex with his mother was one thing he didn't like. Shaking his head as he tried to calm his raging hard on, he looked to Kushina who already removed the robe and was already walking over to Naruto with a sway in her hips.

"I can't do that, Kaa-chan. Not to my own mother." he said with Kushina crawling onto the bed and undoing his robe.

"Oh please. I've been sex deprived for over a decade. I will not pass up this oppotunity." she said as she made a handsign.

Instantly, Naruto felt his mind go blank as well as his connection to Kyuubi was cut off then and there. Not only that, but his hard on became more powerful as it grew more stiff in Kushina's hands.

Kushina took the time to measure her son's rod. Her eyes widened in surprise while her pussy began to grow wet with excitement.

"Wow, 9 and a half inches. Quite the stud you are. I'm so gonna enjoy this." said Kushina as she gave the head a lick.

Naruto let out a moan of pleasure as he felt her tongue lace his cock. Despite being trapped in this trance like state, it did feel good. But sadly, he didn't want it to happen. He didn't want to ruin the relationship of mother and son. But his body denied his commands as his hands moved on their own and grabbed Kushina's head.

Pushing her head down onto his cock, Kushina almost gagged when it hit her throat. Pulling him out her mouth, she pumped him a few times before looking at his face.

"Such a naughty boy you are. I'm gonna so enjoy this." she purred as she went back down and began to suck on his cock.

Naruto never experienced a blowjob before. It felt rather weird seeing that it was from his own mother, but it did feel good despite this fact. Kushina was completely on cloud nine as she bobbed her head back and forth on Naruto's cock. She was feeling so alive in over a decade. She was so horny it wasn't even funny. And for her to finally have a cock in her mouth, sparked something primitive in her.

She began to pick up speed as she massaged her son's sack. That did it and Naruto exploded deep into her mouth. Kushina let out a long needed moan as she swallowed down his seed. It was so delicious to her as she drank it all up as she pulled his cock out her mouth with a pop as a final shot of Naruto's cum hit her face.

"Oh wow, sochi. That was so good." said Kushina as she scooped up the cum and licked her hands clean.

With foreplay over, Kushina decided now was the time for the main course. Slowly moving up, Kushina rubbed her body her body against his. Feeling him against her body was such a thrill as she moved to have her dripping pussy directly over his cock.

Without warning, Kushina slammed herself onto his cock. Stealing his virginity then and there. Kushina howled in pleasure as she felt her insides stretch from such a large tool inside her. Her fingers and sex toys never did anything like this. Due to the sheer size of her son, she came then an there.

Relaxing her muscles, she soon began to ride him. Her nails digging into his flesh as she felt the head of his cock push into her womb with every thrust. The looks she was getting from Naruto was like nothing she ever saw before. And it turned her on even more. Naruto held a face of a mix between pleasure and shock. Pleasure due to this being his first ever pussy to have. The shock was because the pussy belonged to his mother.

Watching as her wonderous breasts bounced up and down as she rode him, Naruto found them to be near the same size and Tsunade's, if not bigger.

"Oh yeah. That's it. Right there. Fuck me. Fuck your slutty Kaa-chan." moaned Kushina as she rode Naruto with more vigor.

Naruto could feel her walls clamping down on his cock. Desperately wanting to milk his cock for her prize. But Naruto was motionless as Kushina layed down on his body but continued to slam herself into his cock.

But soon enough, Kushina let out a long, much needed cry of pleasure as she had her first orgasm in such a long time. She soon felt Naruto fire his load into her soon after which only caused her to cum even more from the feeling.

Dropping ontop of him, she breathed in sharply as she felt the hot cum move into her womb. Such a thrill of doing such a taboo thing sent shivers down her spine. And it turned her on even more. Forbidden fruit never tasted so sweet. But she soon felt Naruto harden again within her. Smiling at this, she got off him and got onto her hands and knees.

Making a few hand signs, she controlled Naruto to be behind her. Looking back at him, she shook her ass as she made a rather slutty expression.

"Fuck me now." she ordered.

Naruto took the order in his controlled state and plunged his full length into her in one thrust. Kushina threw her head back as she felt him deeper than before. Naruto felt her more tighter than when she rode him, such tightness was never experienced before in his eyes.

But he never stood idle as he began to thrust in and out of her. Occasionally giving her ass cheeks a few slaps here and there. Kushina was right now in heaven. When Minato was still alive, he would have sex with her, but he was always so gentle and kind. Kushina liked her sex rough. And she was right now getting her wish as Naruto held no remorse as he fucked her from behind.

"Oh yeah. That's it. That feels so good. Fuck me. Fuck me hard." she moaned as she began to push back against Naruto's thrusts, bringing her closer to her climax.

Naruto felt like there was something involved here. An unseen force making him do this to her. His own mother. Sure he was controlled by her to do this, but this wasn't that. It was...his own pleasure. He was enjoying this sensation of fucking his mother? His mind was too blank for him to understand why, so he just kept thrusting with as much power as his hips could make.

A few more thrusts of power from Naruto, he soon felt his release coming up soon, and the way Kushina's walls were clamping onto him, he knew she was close as well.

"You wanna cum? Are you gonna cum? Well then do it. Cum inside my pussy. Cum inside me you fucking naughty boy." moaned Kushina as she turned her head to look at Naruto.

Giving a few more thrusts, Naruto came deep into Kushina's womb. Kushina threw her head back as she felt Naruto cum deep inside her. Her son's hot seed filling her up beyond measure. Such ecsatsy was what she craved. Now that she had found it. She would make sure she'd never lose it. She wanted to hold onto it.

After a full minute of firing the biggest load of his life into her womb, Naruto felt the seals on him turn off with him dropping onto the bed as he pulled himself out of her pussy.

A bit of cum poured out Kushina's pussy as she made a handsign to stop Naruto which caused him to drop down like that. She was completely filled to the brim. Smiling at how she found her new and only fuck toy, she got out the bed and took a shower.

"I will never let you go." she said as she rinsed her body of her son's cum that leaked out of her body.

Tomorrow, she'd be doing it again. But where? Then it hit her. There were so many places she could have sex in. The bathroom for starters. The toilet, shower and bath. The walk in closet. The kitchen. The dining room table. The couch in the living room. The garden. The possibilities were endless. But then she thought even more. If there were more women, then she'd get double to dose. It was perfect. She had to do it.

 **And scene.**

 **So the first chapter has been done. And Naruto has been reunited with his mother. But not in the way he was hoping for. Having such powerful sex with her Naruto is now her sex slave. Thanks to the seals she placed on him.**

 **With Kushina now having her new and only sex toy, she begins to think of other places to have sex with Naruto. Not only has this crossed her mind, but she is also thinking on having other women fuck her son. Such an idea thrills her beyond imagine.**

 **I did warn you that this will be a lemon fanfic. And that there will be rape in it. If you wish to flame me.**

 **DON'T!**  
 **It was stated in the summary and the author notes. You read on your own volition. So don't even bother flaming as it was your fault for going further.**

 **As well, Kushina is NOT a slut in this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 2: A Busty Kage.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: New Positions

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new chapter for Naruto's Sexy Harem.**

 **So the last chapter was quite the rape scene as Kushina fucked Naruto to no extent. With her finding and keeping her son as a sex toy/slave, she will stop at nothing to having her desires filled with her son.**

 **Yes her son is being controlled to have sex with her against his will. But at least she's feeling good about having sex in over a decade. So she's not complaining. With her having sex in such a long time, she begins to wonder about possible places to fuck Naruto.**

 **But what about other women you ask? They're coming.**

 **As well, this chapter has been renamed.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: New Positions.

Waking up in a fright, Naruto rubbed his blurry eyes. Finding them still blurred, Naruto looked around. The events of last night coming back to him as he groaned from the experience. A hand moved to his face and covered his eyes.

"Guess it was just a dream." he said.

But then his sense of feeling returned to him and he felt a rather pleasant feeling on his crotch. Suddenly his senses were placed on alert and he pulled the bed covers off and found a sight he never thought possible. His eye sight returned and right by his cock, as it reappeared and disappeared into the mouth of a rather attractive woman, Naruto stared in shock at who it was. Kushina was right now servicing his morning wood as she moaned lewdly as she sucked him off.

"Or maybe not." said Naruto springing into action.

Shooting out of her hold on him, Naruto bolted to the wall as Kushina moaned at how she lost her treat.

"Oh come on. I was almost there." said Kushina as she slowly got up and walked to Naruto with a sway in her hips.

"Kaa-chan. This has gone too far. Please stop this." said Naruto with Kushina getting rather angry.

"Stop this? STOP THIS? Fuck no. You know how hard it was to keep myself in check? Fuck that. I'm gonna fuck you until I can't even walk." barked Kushina as she slowly walked to Naruto.

"Please. Don't ruin this relationship of mother and son." begged Naruto only for Kushina to laugh so hard.

"Oh please. The relationship of mother and son was already ruined when I stole away your virginity then sucked and fucked you." said Kushina as she stopped in front of Naruto.

"Besides, I feel dirty now that I've fucked you. Wanna help me wash off?" she cooed into his ear as she made a hand sign.

Instantly, Naruto's mind blacked out and his eyes dulled as Kushina grabbed hold of his cock and led him into the bathroom. Turning the water on she soon felt Naruto's cock enter her pussy from behind, causing her to gasp in pleasure from the feeling.

"Oh no not yet. Wait until we get into the shower first." she purred as Naruto slowly began to move inside her.

Kushina lowered her head as she placed a hand on the door of the shower. Minato never did this to her, feeling Naruto move inside her while she was trying to get the two of them into the shower, turned her on so much. Finally getting the water to its appropriate temperature, she pulled herself off Naruto and slammed him against the wall.

"Such a naughty boy you are. You need to be punished." she said as she slowly moved down to his raging hard on.

Giving the entire length a long strong lick, she smiled as she then took him into her mouth. But she was slightly upset that Naruto wasn't making any moans of pleasure. Rolling her eyes as she made a hand sign, she freed Naruto's mind but just a bit.

"Ah, Kaa-chan. Please stop. Don't do this. I'm begging you." cried Naruto as his mind was freed.

"Don't give me that. You know you like it. It turns you on so much. Your cock is already so hard." said Kushina as she pumped him a few times.

"That's because it gets hard everytime you're around." said Naruto.

"Oh you naughty boy. Getting hard from your own mother. That's double the punishment for you." she purred as she sandwiched his cock between her magnificent tits and proceeded to give him a titfuck.

Naruto threw his head back. He knew this was wrong, but his mind didn't allow him to stop her. His body stayed unresponsive and un cooperative as Kushina continued to servive him with her giant tits. Taking the head that was poking out from her melons, she began to blow him, swirling her tongue over the head and crown of his cock as she added in some rather lewd moans of pleasure as she began to bob her head back and forth.

Naruto soon scrunched his eyes closed as he fired his load into Kushina's hungry mouth. Moaning as the thick, hot waves flooded her mouth, she drank it all as she pulled her breasts off his cock and licked her lips from his taste.

"Delicious as always." she said as she got to her feet.

"Sit." she ordered.

Naruto instantly sat on the ledge in the shower as Kushina slowly turned around and sat on his lap, once again implaing herself with his cock. She moaned out in ecstasy as the feeling of being filled again came back to her. Naruto's hands soon moved on their own and lifted her legs off her ground. Supporting her entire weight on his lap.

Giving small thrusting motions, Naruto began to bounce his mother on his lap while Kushina slung an arm around Naruto neck and pulled her one breast up to Naruto's mouth.

"Drink up." she ordered.

Naruto's mouth moved in its own and instantly latched onto Kushina's nipple. Kushina moaned as she felt her son drink from her jug. This only added more spice to the sex they were having. Kushina soon felt Naruto's hand move down to her pussy and pinch her clit. She instantly lost it and came then and there as a powerful cry of pleasure ripped through the bathroom shower.

Naruto soon continued to play with Kushina's clit as she bounced on his lap. Kushina in heaven right now. The sheer feeling of how Naruto knew the right spots to hit was completely unexpected. But then again, it must've been from those books his perverted master wrote. Kushina soon felt her release coming up and so did Naruto. Giving a few more strong thrusts, Naruto came into Kushina as she cried out her own orgasm. Cumming all over his cock while his load shot deep into her womb.

Coming down from their high, Kushina climbed off Naruto the moment her feet touched the tiled floor. Placing her hands on the wall as she stuck out her ass, she looked behind her and made a hand sign.

"Fuck me." she ordered.

"Kaa-chan. Please. Enough." begged Naruto.

"Shut up. And get to fucking me. By the time I'm done with you. You'll be wanting to do it no matter what. Even without the control seals." assured Kushina with a wicked smile. "NOW FUCK ME!"

Naruto's body moved on its own and shot straight to Kushina. But his hands soon spun her around and slammed his cock deep inside her. Kushina threw her head back as she latched onto Naruto and threw her legs around his waist. Naruto's own hands moved to her round ass and held her there as he began to push deep inside her.

Kushina kept moaning as she buried her head into the crook of Naruto's neck as she moaned with passion and pleasure as Naruto moved inside her. Fucking her the best he could. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he defiled the relationship of mother and son. But Kushina was having different thoughts as Naruto nailed her with vigor and power. Her legs hitting his back as he thrusted up.

"Oh yeah. That's good. Keep doing that. Keep fucking me." she cried as Naruto continued to thrust into her against his will.

But he soon began to find that he was actually enjoying it. He wanted to keep his life pure and simple. But after what Kushina did to him, that was all thrown out the window when she stole his virginity. Soon Naruto began to quicken his pace. Causing his busty mother to make small bite marks on his neck as she felt him hit her in that perfect spot.

"Sochi, I'm so close. Keep going. I'm nearly there." she moaned as Naruto kept his pace.

"I'm...gonna..." he trailed, struggling to form any sentances.

"Are you? Well then. Cum inside me. Let me feel you inside." she moaned.

Giving a few more thrusts, Naruto unleashed his load into Kushina's womb as Kushina's orgasm ran wild as she fully bit down on Naruto's collar bone, drawing a bit of blood in the process.

Coming down from such a rush and high, Naruto pulled out of Kushina as he fell onto the ledge of the shower as Kushina breathed a wonderous sigh of relief as her honry nature died out. Thus releasing Naruto from her control.

"Excellent work sochi. You get better with every fuck." she purred as she switched off the water and headed out the bathroom, leaving the blond jinchuuriki to lament on what he just did yet again.

"Why did it turn out this way?" he questioned.

Meanwhile, Kushina was sitting on the bed as she held a pregnancy test in her hands. She used it before she and Naruto had sex in the shower, and now she was staring at the results. Clicking her tongue as she threw the test at the wall which resulted in it shattering, she held her head in her hands.

"Fuck sakes. I made a deal with Kami to bring back the Uzumaki clan in exchange for powerful children to retain the peace now made." she growled as she looked up. "If I don't fall pregnant soon. Kami with revoke the deal we made."

 **And scene.**

 **So now we see why Kushina has done what she has done. Why she raped Naruto like there was no tomorrow. The reason? To bring back the Uzumaki clan. Should she not fall pregnant, Kami will revoke the deal made and take Kushina back to the Shinigami's gut.**

 **Can she fall pregnant before her time runs out? That is the only reason why she is still alive.**

 **Chapter 3: The Passionate Life.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Passionate Life

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Naruto's Sexy Harem.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had sex with Kushina once again. But now we see why Kushina is constantly having sex with Naruto. Due to the deal she had made with Kami, she needs to bring back the Uzumaki clan or have her soul taken back.**

 **In a desperate attempt to restart the Uzumaki clan, she kidnaps Naruto and forcebly has sex with him.**

 **But Naruto is now beginning to like having sex with Kushina. His own mother.**

 **How will this play out?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: The Passionate Life.

It had been already a week since Naruto was taken by Kushina and forced to have sex with her against his own will. Not only that, but Kushina's demands for having sex with him had gotten rather out of hand. Naruto thought they would only do it on the bed and in the shower. But no, Kushina made him fuck her in the garden, the walk in closet, the bath, the kitchen the dining room and the living room.

Not only that, but Kushina had also decided to do a gangbang style with Naruto by creating a shadow clone of her self and making Naruto watch as she made out with it and then made him fuck both of them.

Naruto wondered how it was even possible that his cock hadn't fallen off yet seeing as to the amount of sex he had with her. It didn't take that long until he surrendered to his fate and chose to no longer see Kushina as his mother but as a woman.

For Kushina to hear that from her son, she was so happy that she decided to give him some freedom and gave back his connection to Kyuubi. On the condition that he have sex with her when she called for it.

Finding out blonde hero laying on the bed, totally exhausted from yet another hot round of sex with Kushina who was in the shower he sighed as he listened to the running water.

 _'Hey Kyuubi. Why won't my Kaa-chan stop having sex with me?'_ asked Naruto through the link.

 **"She's in heat. Plus, while you were having sex with her, I sensed something up with her. Do you remember hearing a strange noise when you and her fucked in the shower?"** asked Kyuubi.

 _'Yeah. She then started flipping.'_ said Naruto.

 **"I'm guessing she's trying to bring back the Uzumaki clan."** said Kyuubi going silent.

Spotting something on the floor, Naruto moved it. Grabbing it he saw it was a screen of some kind. On the screen was a faded negative sign. But as he began to wonder, the water stopped with Kushina walking out with a towel wrapped around her goddess body.

"What are you doing?" asked Kushina looking at Naruto.

"What's this?" asked Naruto holding up the screen.

Kushina hung her head and motioned that Naruto should sit next to her.

"Sochi, as you know, we are probably the last of our clan." said Kushina with Naruto nodding his head. "Well, I did die. But I came back to life after making a deal with Kami."

"What kind of deal?" asked Naruto.

"A deal where the Uzumaki clan will hold the peace in the Elemental Nations. With peace now being made in our land, Kami fears that the peace will be broken and wars will ensue once more. Kami pulled me from thr Shinigami's gut and made a deal with me. I am to use you to create a new Uzumaki clan. Kami doesn't care as to how I get pregnant, rape or agreed sex. As long as it was with you." said Kushina with Naruto going wide eyed.

"I'm to sire children with you to bring back the Uzumaki name?" said Naruto with Kushina nodding her head.

"Correct. Kami said it is okay should you choose other women, but I am not allowed to have sex with other men apart from you. Or I will die and spend eternity in the Shinigami's stomach, never crossing over." she said as she began to cry slightly.

"Kaa-chan." said Naruto as he slung an arm around her.

"The reason why I raped and controlled you, was because of the desperation I had. I wanted to fall pregnant with your child in order to live with you. But so far, I haven't fallen pregnant. You're probably hating me right now. Your own mother stealing your virginity against your will." said Kushina as she attempted to leave only to find that Naruto was still holding her in place.

"Kaa-chan. If that was the reason to bring back the Uzumaki clan, you should've told me so instead of raping me." said Naruto as Kushina looked to her son.

"Sochi, you have to understand how desperate I was. I wanted to be pregnant so badly. I didn't want to go through the experience of dying again. I wanted your child to continue living. I'm so sorry for doing that to you." cried Kushina.

"Kaa-chan. Stop crying please. I promise, if you only asked to bring back the Uzumaki clan using me, you should've said so. I promise you I wouldn't have looked at you anyway." said Naruto with Kushina looking into her son's eyes.

"You really mean that?" she asked with Naruto nodding.

"I do Kaa-chan. If Kami said I am to sleep with many women, then so be it. But I promise you this. I'll have sex with you first before them." said Naruto with Kushina hugging Naruto.

"Oh sochi. Thank you. Thank you so much." she said as Naruto held her close.

But as they hugged, Kushina soon felt Naruto's cock get rather hard. Breaking from the hug to find his boxers straining, Kushina licked her lips as her hands trailed down to his crotch area.

"Someone seems to be getting hard here." said Kushina.

"Oh fine. I guess we can do it." said Naruto with Kushina squeeling in delight.

"Excellent." she said as she pulled Naruto's boxers off in one go.

Kushina slid off the bed and got between Naruto's legs and took his cock into her mouth. Moaning as she moved her head back and forth and she licked and sucked with all her might. Naruto threw his head back as he felt her tongue slither over the shaft of his cock while the head kept hitting the back of her throat, but there was still a bit of his cock not in her mouth. Deciding to get some payback, Naruto surged to his feet as he grabbed Kushina's head and forced her to take in the rest.

Kushina soon felt like she was going to choke to death as she gagged from the surprise. Pulling his cock out her mouth as she caught her breath, she gazed up at Naruto's eyes.

"Oh you bad boy." she purred as she sandwitched his cock between her breasts. "This is payback for that."

Naruto stood there, his face in absolute bliss as he felt Kushina move her tits up and down his cock, stimulating his desires and release as she titfucked him.

"Mmm. Does this feel good?" she purred as she continued to move.

"Oh yeah. It does." said Naruto as he soon felt his release coming up.

Not even letting her know, Naruto let his load shoot out his cock and watched as it splashed onto Kushina's amazing breasts. Kushina moaned in pleasure as she felt the hot ropse laced her face and chest. When the loads died out, Kushina used her fingers and licked the cum off her face and chest.

"Oh you're such a naughty boy. But you know how to please a woman." said Kushina as she slowly got up and climbed onto the bed.

"Come, fill me here." said Kushina as she spread her legs and opened up her pussy.

Complying with her wishes, Naruto climbed onto the bed and rammed himself into her. Kushina threw her head back as she arched her back from the roughness of her son. Locking her legs behind Naruto, securing him where he was, she soon moaned in pleasure as Naruto began to thrust in and out of her.

"Oh yeah, that's it. Fuck me. Fuck me good." she moaned as Naruto thrusted into her at a nice pace.

But Kushina wasn't having any of it. Grabbing a hold of his hair, she pulled him down to her.

"Fuck me properly. Or I'll take over your mind again." warned Kushina.

"Fine then." said Naruto as he put more enthusiasim into his actions.

Kushina threw her head back as a long lewd moan escaped her lips as she felt Naruto thrust harder into her pussy. Her walls clamping down hard on his cock as he fucked her hard and strong.

"That's it. Fuck me hard. Fuck me good. Make me pregnant." she moaned as Naruto watched her swaying tits.

The more he thrusted the more they moved and jiggled. Taking a hold of them he began to massage them as Kushina gasped and moaned even louder as she felt Naruto's hands massage her tits.

"That's right. Make me your slut. Fuck me. FUCK ME. FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T WALK!" she cried between moans.

Naruto kept fucking her at the pace she wanted. Her body was in sync with his own as he thrusted hard and faster into her. But soon he felt his balls contract as his dick swelled up.

"Kaa-chan. I'm gonna cum." said Naruto as he thrusted harder.

"You know where to put it." moaned Kushina as she felt Naruto move his head down and take her left breast into his mouth as he began to feed from her.

That did it for Kushina as she came onto his cock while Naruto came deep inside her. Kushina howled in pleasure as she felt Naruto's hot seed flood her womb. Staying like that for a few minutes as his loads died out, Naruto pulled out of her and flipped her over as he gazed at her in this position now.

Giving her ass a slap, he watched as Kushina's back arched while she moaned out in pleasure. Giving her ass a few more slaps, he was awarded with a few more moans.

"Come on. Stop teasing me. Fuck me." she ordered.

This time, Naruto complied without being controlled. Grabbing her ass cheeks, he spread them wide and plunged deep into her pussy. Kushina moaned in pleasure as she dropped her head into the pillow. This position was her favourite to do it in. Her pussy was always tighter like this and the way Naruto fucked her like this, made her enjoy it even more.

Naruto thrusted into her with as much force and strength he could muster as he gave her ass a few slaps here and there. Watching as her cheeks began to go red from the amount of slaps he did to her. But he soon reached under her and grabbed her tits and began to play with them as he thrusted even more harder into her. Kushina soon felt herself lifted up as Naruto continued to rock her world to the core. Letting her know who was boss. Kushina enjoyed rough sex all the time with Naruto. And seeing that she no longer needed to activate the seals, made it even better. Kushina wrapped and arm around Naruto as she planted a kiss on his lips as she returned back to moaning like a slut.

"Oh yeah. That's it. Fuck your Kaa-chan. Fuck your slutty Kaa-chan." screamed/ moaned Kushina as Naruto fucked her silly.

"You belong to me know. This pussy, your mouth and these magnificent tits are mine." said Naruto as he sped up his pace. Feeling his load about to fire.

"Yes, Naruto-sama. I belong to you. And only you. I am your cumdump. I belong to you and only you." said Kushina as she threw her head back as she had yet another earth shaking orgasm.

Naruto soon followed her and fired his load into her waiting and filled womb. Again, staying like that for a few minutes, Naruto pulled out of her as Kushina fell onto the bed and turned over as she panted while a hand moved to her stomach where she felt Naruto's cum slosh inside her.

"Now that is how you fuck a woman." purred Kushina as she kissed Naruto.

"Glad you liked it. But please promise me." said Naruto.

"Hm? What is it?" asked Kushina.

"No more controlling me. I want to experience this myself." said Naruto.

"Those terms are acceptable. I agree." said Kushina getting off the bed and heading to take another shower, a sway in her hips as she walked.

"Man that ass is so sexy." said Naruto as he waited for the water to run.

Once he heard it, he sped into the shower and joined her for another session in the shower with her. Little did he know was that Kushina had taken another pregnancy test.

In the bin next to the basin in the bathroom, was the pregnancy test. And this time, it read positive.

 **And scene.**

 **So at last Naruto is now back in control and now is fucking Kushina of his own will. After learning the truth from her, he decides to help her and rock her world to the core. Even going so far as telling her that she belongs to him.**

 **But that's not all. Kushina has taken another test and it shows that she is no pregnant. With the two of them now as proper lovers, there is no need to control Naruto to have sex with her.**

 **Chapter 4: The Busty Kage.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Busty Kage

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Naruto's Sexy Harem.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had given himself fully to Kushina and consumated this love where Naruto wasn't being controlled. With Naruto and Kushina now as proper lovers, they can begin rebuilding the Uzumaki clan.**

 **But what he doesn't know is that they've already started with Kushina already becoming pregnant with Naruto's child.**

 **But now we turn to a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: The Busty Kage.

 **With Tsunade.**

Tsunade was having a rather difficult time trying to track down the blonde hero of the world. Ever since he stopped Madara and Obito, she had begun to find herself drawn to him for some unknown reason. Not only that, but when she woke up the next morning, she found that her body had been restored back to when she was 24 years old. No need for the genjutsu anymore it would seem. Though her body stayed as it was when she did have the genjutsu on.

But back to her matter. She found herself lusting after Naruto. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. He was everything she ever wanted. A man that reminded her of both her brother and boyfriend. She needed him. She wanted him. When she learned that Naruto was kidnapped, she spent every resource available to track him down. But sadly, nothing surfaced as to the disappearance of the blonde.

But as she was about to give up on her search, a letter that was adressed to her fell onto her desk. Opening it up she found it to be some directions to an undisclosed location deep in the mountains. Deciding to check it out when she has some down time, she resumed her work. With her down time coming up in a few minutes. She'd head there soon.

 **With Naruto.**

It had been 3 days since Naruto became proper lovers with his mother. The two of them had sex whenever they had the chance. Kushina felt like a new woman and found pleasures she never thought possible. After she found out she was pregnant, she told Naruto about it. This of course, resulted in Naruto getting rather horny and fucked her on the coffee table in the living room.

Opening his eyes as a wonderful scent flooded his nose, he got out of bed, still nude as the day he was born. Heading down the stairs, he found his mother standing there. Also nude but with a rather kinky apron on. Her pussy slightly dripping from the early morning sex they had. Naruto felt his member stiffen at the sight of her. Deciding to play it stealth like, Naruto snuck up behind her.

Surprising her by grabbing her wonderful hips, he thrusted into her making Kushina throw her head back from the feeling as Naruto's hands traveled up and began to knead her breasts.

"Mmmm. Morning sochi." she purred as she felt Naruto move in and out of her.

"A wonderful morning to you." said Naruto in a husky voice as he licked her neck.

"Before you go any further and cum inside me. Sit down and wait for breakfast. I'm making your favorite. Ramen." she said.

Naruto knew it was best to listen to her. Pulling out of her and sitting down at the table, Naruto waited for his mother to finish. It didn't take long as Kushina added the finishing touches and placed the bowl down before Naruto ensuring he had a nice view of her cleavage.

"Where's yours?" asked Naruto looking to his mother only for her to smile lewdly.

"Oh I have mine right here." she purred as she stroked Naruto's cock.

"So why don't you eat your food, and I'll have mine." she said as she got under the table and took his cock into her mouth.

Naruto threw his head back as Kushina's expert tongue moved over his cock while she bobbed her head back and forth. Making slurping noises as she sucked him off. Eating the food rather quickly, Naruto grabbed hold of his mother's hair as he stood up.

Thrusting deep into her, Kushina was forced to let go of him as she closed her eyes and let her son face fuck her. She enjoyed being the dominant one, so she'd let Naruto have the lead with this.

After a few minutes of thrusting into her mouth, Naruto felt his release coming up.

"Take it all, you slut." he ordered as he drove his cock all the way in, down her throat where he fired his load.

Kushina moaned in pleasure as she drank up the cum that floaded her mouth. Savoring the taste as she drank every drop. Letting out a sigh of pleasure and relief as he let go of her head, Naruto watched as Kushina took him out her mouth as she licked her lips.

"Wow sochi, you're getting rather handsy aren't you." she said as she slowly got up.

"You're the one who demanded I fuck you rough." stated Naruto as Kushina chuckled a bit.

"True, so why don't you feed me down here." said Kushina opening her legs and parting her pussy lips.

Smiling at this, Naruto sat down on the couch as Kushina followed him and climbed onto his lap. Grabbing hold of his cock, she positioned it to be under her dripping pussy. Placing her other hand on Naruto's shoulder, she moaned as she dropped down onto his cock. Impaling herself as she did so.

Moaning at how good it felt every time, Kushina began to bounce ontop of Naruto. Grabbing the ribbon that held the apron, Naruto pulled and ripped the apron away, exposing Kushina's lush chest to him. Taking the one into his mouth while he massaged the other.

Kushina moaned in pleasure as she rode on her son's monster of a cock. Moaning and screaming words of encouragement to fuck her harder.

Turning them over to be in the missionary style, Naruto hiked up Kushina's legs to be on his shoulders, making her pussy even more tighter as he pistoned in and out of her.

"Damn Kaa-chan. No matter how many times I fuck you. You're so damn tight. I could plough you all day. Or all week for that matter." said Naruto as he slammed his pelvis onto Kushina's, his balls hitting her ass everytime.

"YES! YES RIGHT THERE! FUCK ME! FUCK YOUR LOYAL CUMDUMP! I'M CUMMMMMMMMIINNNNGGGG!" howled Kushina throwing her head back.

"Me too. Take it. Take it all you slut." said Naruto as he felt his release coming up again.

Giving a few more thrusts, Naruto fired his load deep into Kushina which made her have another earth shaking orgasm. When Naruto's loads died out, he pulled out of her as he sat down with Kushina getting up.

"You never fail to impress, sochi." she said as she scooped some of the cum that dripped out her pussy and drank it.

"Glad to hear that." said Naruto as his member stood at attention when he saw Kushina do that.

"Mmm." said Kushina looking at Naruto's cock as she licked her lips. "Round 2?"

"Round 2." said Naruto.

 **With Tsunade.**

Finally making it to the place the message said, Tsunade walked to the mountain and soon felt something rather strange. Like the place we being protected. But by what? Seeing the message in her hands flash with a complex looking seal she found herself staring at a rather large house that seemed to be a mansion.

But that wasn't all she heard. The sounds of moans and screams echoed from the house. Grabbing a kunai, she made her way to the door. Kicking the door open she came to the sight she never thought possible.

On the couch was one, Naruto Uzumaki, while infront of him on all fours while Naruto thrusted wildly into her from behind was a red haired woman. And then it hit her as to who the woman was.

"Kushina-chan?" was all Tsunade said alerting the two.

"Oh, yo Tsunade-chan. What UUUPPPPPP?" asked Kushina as Naruto thrusted into her making her moan from that.

"What's going on here?" asked Tsunade as Naruto finished up and came into Kushina again before pulling out of her.

"Oh, we're just rebuilding the Uzumaki clan. Why are you here?" asked Kushina sitting on the couch with her son, leaning her head against his chest while she stroked his cock.

"Come in, close the door and have a seat." added Kushina.

Tsunade closed the door instantly and sat on the opposite couch as she watched the incest happen before her. Despite it being rather disgusting to watch, she knew it was common practice among clans to keep bloodline pure and to ensure the clan lives on. But she also couldn't deny the fact that it slightly turned her on. If not slightly, by a lot.

"Mind explaining?" asked Tsunade.

Kushina went to tell Tsunade how she made the deal with Kami to ensure the Uzumaki clan would live on again through her and Naruto. How the Uzumaki clan would be the protectors of the new peace and what not. And how Naruto would take on multiple women to make that happen while she was unable to have sex with other men or Kami would revoke the deal made. Tsunade soon understood everything. It wasn't much but she understood. By the end of it, she began to wonder if Naruto would be willing to have her. Seeing that she had a crush on the blonde hero.

"So, how did you get here?" asked Naruto as Kushina slipped down off the couch and between Naruto's legs as she took his cock between her tits and began to fuck him with her breasts.

"I received a letter with instructions to come here." said Tsunade holding up the letter.

"Oh I can't believe it got to you so soon. Kami told me that she'll be making alterations with a few women among other things. I sent that letter to you to ask you something." said Kushina looking over her shoulder as Naruto tilted his head back from the feeling of Kushina's tits massaging and stimulating his cock.

"And what is that?" asked Tsunade.

"Would you like to be part of the harem for my sochi?" asked Kushina as she felt Naruto release all over her chest and face making her moan from the feeling.

"Are you crazy? I couldn't break up such a thing between you two." said Tsunade.

"Oh don't give me that. You want him. I can see it clearly." said Kushina getting up and walking over to Tsunade, the cum from Naruto still on her chest and face.

"But that would mean I'm coming in between you two." said Tsunade looking away as Kushina sat down next to her.

"Look at me." demanded Kushina.

Tsunade turned her head to the red heaired MILF.

"I said harem. Harem. That means we can both have him." said Kushina as she ran her hand along Tsunade's cheek.

"Are you sure?" asked Tsunade.

"Sure do. Now, come and taste my man's cum." said Kushina grabbing her tits and lifting them up for Tsunade.

Moving her mouth over to Kushina's magnificent orbs, Tsunade stuck out her tongue and began to lick the cum off Kushina's tits. It tasted to sweet with a hint of saltiness. It tasted so good. Kushina meerly smiled as she watched Tsunade lick her tits clean.

"Good girl. Now my face." said Kushina.

Tsunade moved her head to Kushina's and began to lick the cum from her face. But what she didn't expect was for Kushina to grab her face and kiss her directly on the lips when she was fully clean of her son's cum. The two gorgeous women made out in front of Naruto who found such a sight to be rather hot. Kushina made a motion for Naruto to come over to them. And walk over he did. His rock hard cock ready for another conquest.

Kushina broke the kiss and turned Tsunade's head to look at Naruto's member that was inches from her face.

"Now's your chance. Take him and achieve ecstasy." said Kushina.

Tsunade was a loss for words as she gazed with lust at the monster cock before her. Licking her lips, she licked the head before taking him full into her mouth.

Naruto moaned his pleasure as he watched his Hokage suck him off. Running a hand through her blonde hair, he soon smiled as he watched his mother move over and pull down Tsunade's pants and begin to lick her pussy. Tsunade threw her head back and moaned at the feeling only to have Naruto stick his cock back into her mouth.

"I wonder as to how you got the nickname: The Legendary Sucker." said Naruto in a cocky tone.

Tsunade pulled him out her mouth as she stroked him with a slutty smile on her face.

"I had to find a way to pay off my gambling debts." said Tsunade taking him back into her mouth.

"That explains it." said Kushina as she continued to ravish Tsunade's pussy.

Both Tsunade and Naruto reached their orgasms. Tsunade came into Kushina's mouth while Naruto came into Tsunade's mouth. Both women drank it down with hunger.

"So tasty." they both said in unison.

"Time for the main course." said Naruto as he sat down.

Kushina was instantly at Naruto's cock while Tsunade moved to Naruto's side. Naruto instantly latched onto her giant tit and began to nurse from her while Tsunade fingered herself at the feeling.

Kushina found that Naruto's harem would soon get extremely big. Probably more than anything. But it was for the best for the new Uzumaki clan. Such a thought made her extremely horny. Taking her mouth off Naruto's cock she grabbed Tsunade and pinned her onto the coffee table. Laying ontop of her, Kushina turned to Naruto as she smiled seductively. Their pussies directly ontop of each other.

"Come on sochi. Don't leave us waiting." purred Kushina.

"As you wish." said Naruto as he got up and positioned himself at Tsunade's pussy.

Plunging it straight in, they listened as the room was soon filled with the sounds of Tsunade's moans. Only to be silenced by Kushina kissing Tsunade.

"You're too loud." purred Kushina as she soon felt Naruto enter her.

Naruto was right now in heaven. Kami had just blessed him with such a wonderful thing. Sure one of them was his mother. But who cares right now. After all, incest was common in clans. Two busty women, ripe for his taking. Such a dream made reality.

This carried on for quite a while. Switching between fucking his mother to fucking Tsunade. But he soon felt his load build up in his cock. He was right now fucking Kushina as he felt himself about to blow.

"Shit, I'm cumming." said Naruto as he moved in and out of Kushina.

"Inside Tsunade. Make her yours. Mark your territory." said Kushina as she looked to her son.

Doing as Kushina instructed, Naruto pulled out of Tsunade and fired his load into her.

"OHHH YEEEEEEESSSSSS!" screamed Tsunade as she too came from being cummed into.

With Naruto's loads dying out, he pulled out of her and watched as they switched positions. Naruto sat down and soon found Tsunade now sitting on his lap.

"I want more." she said/demanded as she impaled herself on Naruto's cock and began to ride him.

"Wow Tsunade. You're really become quite the slut." said Kushina looking at the woman riding her son.

"So what? I just worship his cock." said/moaned Tsunade as she bounced ontop of Naruto.

Kushina wasn't going to be left out. Getting onto the back rest, she opened her legs and pulled Naruto's head to her dripping sntach.

Naruto dove in then and there and began to eat out his mother while he fucked Tsunade. Both girls howled in pleasure as they either fucked Naruto or was being eaten out by them.

After a few thrusts, Naruto fired his load into Tsunade while Kushina came into Naruto's mouth. Tsunade fell off Naruto as she breathed in a sigh of satisfaction.

"Wow." she said as she soon found herself being picked up bridal style by Naruto and carried to the master bed where he and Kushina had sex multiple times.

Throwing her onto the bed, Naruto rammed himself into her and listened to her moans and cries of pleasure as he began thrusting into her. Kushina climbed onto Tsunade's face as she found herself wanting more.

Tsunade instantly latched her mouth onto the woman's pussy and began to eat her out while she moaned into the pussy thanks to Naruto's thrusts. This caused Kushina to moan from the feeling as she began to grind herself on Tsunade's face.

"You belong to me now. Hokage- _sama_. This pussy is mine to do what I want. You got that?" barked Naruto as he fucked her.

"Yes Naruto-sama. I belong to you. I am yours. I am your cumdump for all eternity. I am your whore." moaned Tsunade as she went back to eating out Kushina.

With a few more thrusts, Naruto came into Tsunade again while Kushina howled in pleasure as she came into Tsunade. After cumming for a full minute, Naruto pulled out of Tsunade who was so filled it looked like she was already pregnant.

"I'll be back for more, when I have some more down time." said Tsunade as Kushina grabbed a seal and placed it on Tsunade.

The seal disolved into her skin with both of them looking to her.

"That seal is to ensure you instantly teleport to this room. All you have to do is say Naruto-sama's name and poof. Ready for some sex." said Kushina with Tsunade giving her a kiss with tongue.

"Thank you." said Tsunade as she grabbed her clothes and left the house.

With Tsunade now Naruto's property, Naruto turned to his mouth who was now licking up the cum that fell from Tsunade's cunt. This turned him on once again as he grabbed her head.

"Why go for left overs when you can have thirds." said Naruto rather cocky like as he pushed her head onto his cock.

 _'I like the sounds of that.'_ thought Kushina as she sucked her son.

 **With Tsunade.**

Having the best fuck she had ever had in a long time, Tsunade stumbled with a bit of a limp into her office as she sat down where almost instantly, paperwork suddenly appeared. She still couldn't get over what she just did. It was wrong in a way. But it felt so good as well. Being involved in an incestuous thing really turned her on. And she could definitely think on doing it again.

Little did she know, was that a certain, purple haired ANBU was hiding in the roof and was wondering as to why her Hokage was in such a good mood. And why she was limping. She had to know.

 **And scene.**

 **So Tsunade is now part of the harem and will be Naruto's cock sleeve. Just another way for the Uzumaki clan to grow even more.**

 **With Tsunade disappearing like that and coming in with a limp, Yugao begins to wonder why she is limping.**

 **Find out what happens next.**

 **Chapter 5: My ANBU Cumdump.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: My ANBU Cumdump

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to Naruto's Sexy Harem.**

 **So the last place we left off was that Tsunade had been turned back to have her back at the age of 24. Not only that, but she has revealed that she had a crush on the blonde. And now she has become the property of Naruto Uzumaki after agreeing with Kushina to be with him.**

 **Despite this, Tsunade will stop at nothing to always be with Naruto and sleep with him whenever.**

 **Not only that, but, Yugao has begun to wonder why Tsunade came back into the office with a limp in her step.**

 **Looks like she'll find out soon.**

 **As well I've changed the image of this fanfic. Heheh. Check it out. A special prize for those of you who follow me and this fanfic for those who can guess who the hot woman is.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: My ANBU Cumdump.

It had been a few days after Tsunade had become Naruto's property and visited him whenever she could when she had down time. Or should we say that she saw him everytime she got down time. The thrills of such an act sent her into such a high. The Hokage having an affair like that with a man younger than her. It was the best thought ever. Of course, she joined in with the two and did threesomes most of the times. Whenever they weren't doing threesomes, was when Kushina was too sore or passed out before Tsunade got there.

Tsunade would always make Naruto treat her like a slut, and of course, Naruto obliged her and spoke dirty to her. Which turned her on so much. But for Yugao, her curiousity got rather serious and decided to go to where her Hokage was going. Tsunade was careless and left the letter on her desk where it was found and stolen by the purple haired ANBU.

Yugao followed the directions and soon found the house that Tsunade went to. And once again, she heard what Tsunade heard. Tsunade was at the Hokage mansion after returning late at night from going out for over 4 hours. Yugao had to end this now. Using stealth, she opened the door and walked in, following the errotic noises that flooded the mansion. It was coming from the master room. There she made her way and peered inside. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Naruto was fucking his mother doggystyle.

 **With Naruto.**

Naruto continuously and mercilessly pounded Kushina into next week as he slapped her ass as he thrusted hard and fast into her pussy. Kushina howled in pleasure as she felt Naruto move in and out of her like never before. Her ass cheeks red from the slaps Naruto had given her.

"You're a slut. Go on. Say you're a slut." said Naruto with a cocky smile on his face.

"I'm a slut. I'm such a slut for fucking my son. I'm your whore, NARUTO-SAMA!" moaned Kushina as her ass was slapped again by Naruto.

"Excellent. Now here's another cock for you to enjoy." said Naruto bringing up a shadow clone.

Kushina moaned in delight as she swallowed the clone's cock and sucked lewdly on it as she lapped and licked the clone as if it was a lolipop.

"You like having sex with me don't you?" said the clone.

"Yes. You're my master. I am yours to fuck. I am yours to dump that sticky cum into. I am your baby maker. I am your fuck toy." cried Kushina as she took the clone's cock back into her mouth.

"Good, now take my cum, and don't you dare waste a drop." demanded Naruto as he fired his load into her pussy.

The clone soon came as well and Kushina found her insides filled to the brim by all the cum she had taken from her son. The clone poofed out of existance and she fell off her son's cock as she breathed and panted hard.

"Don't tell me you're done. We're just getting started." barked Naruto turning her over and positioned his cock at her filled and gushing pussy.

"Oh no, Naruto-sama. I'm too sore. Please, let me rest. I may get pussy rash at this rate. Please, go fuck someone else." said Kushina as Naruto clicked his tongue.

"Fine. Be that way." said Naruto only to have the door swing open with Yugao standing there with her ANBU shirt open, revealing her DD-cup breasts to Naruto.

"I want you to fuck me now." demanded Yugao.

"There you go. A new fuck toy. Now leave me be." said Kushina falling asleep.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I saw you. I saw you fucking your mother. Such a thing has turned me on. Please, I haven't had a cock in me since my fiance died. Please, fuck me and I will never leave this house." begged Yugao only for Naruto to place his hands on his sides.

"Is that so? Are you just after my cock?" asked Naruto.

"Please, let me have some of that cock." begged Yugao getting on her hands and knees and crawling over to Naruto in a slutty manner.

"Then let's take this into another room. Don't want to wake up Kaa-chan." said Naruto as Yugao shot up to her feet and followed Naruto to a room.

Once there, Yugao locked the door and put up a sound proof barrier before pushing Naruto onto the bed. Her eyes gazed with lust after witnessing such an incestual act between mother and son. Taking off her clothes, she got down on her hands and knees and crawled rather seductively to Naruto as she licked her lips at the tool before her.

"You're so big. I don't think it will fit in me. But I'll do my best. After seeing that, I just wanted to fuck you." said Yugao as she made it to Naruto and grabbed his cock before stroking him slowly.

"I see. And you enjoyed the show." said Naruto with Yugao nodding her head before trailing a lick along the shaft.

"I did. But now it's my turn to be part of the play." said Yugao as she took the cock into her mouth where she began to bob her head back and forth.

Naruto meerly sat there as he watched the ANBU bob her head on his tool. Her moans and sucking clearly showed how desperate she was for this. It was understandable. She lost her fiance and hadn't any cock in her, so of course her lust would be so high. Naruto soon placed a hand on Yugao's head as she moaned and sucked while also adding in slurping noises.

But the experience soon got better when Yugao sandwiched the rest of Naruto's cock between her breasts and began to increase her speed. Naruto meerly smiled as he watched the ANBU use everything at her disposal to bring Naruto to his release. And it was working.

After a few minutes, Naruto pushed down on Yugao's head, forcing her to let got of her tits as his cock pushed down into her throat where he released his cum. Swallowing it all as Yugao moaned and savoured the taste of the cum that flooded her throat. It tasted so salty yet so sweet as well. It was like heaven for her. This carried on for a few minutes before Naruto removed his hand from Yugao's head which gave her the opening to pull him out her mouth. Giving a popping sound as the head left her mouth, she licked her lips as she gave the cock head a kiss.

Looking up to Naruto in a lust filled haze, she smiled to him.

"So good." she purred as she stood up and sat on Naruto's lap.

"Why don't we move onto the main course. To where I fuck you." said Naruto as his cock brushed past Yugao's pussy lips making her shiver from the feeling.

"I think that would be best. I've been wanting this." she said as she slammed her hips down.

She arched her back and let out a long pleasure filled moan as she felt Naruto's cock push deeper than what her fiance could reach.

"Oh...so big." she purred as she moved on Naruto's lap, getting used to such a big tool inside her.

"Glad you think so." said Naruto as he thrusted up.

Yugao dug her nails into Naruto's shoulders, drawing a bit of blood in the process as he did so. She soon got the message after a few thrusts from Naruto and began to ride him.

Naruto grabbed hold of Yugao's waist and latched his mouth onto her left breast where he began to nurse from her. Yugao moaned from the feeling as she removed her nails from Naruto's shoulders to be around his neck and now digging into his back, giving him more access to her lushious body.

Naruto could feel the tightness of Yugao's pussy. How it clamped down hard on his cock and tugged on it. Desperately milking it for what it had. Never had he felt such tightness before. Sure Tsunade and Kushina were tight. But never like this. Removing his mouth from her breast he looked at the ANBU as he rode him to kingdom come.

"Man, your pussy is so tight. How long have you been sex deprived?" asked Naruto as Yugao slowly opened one eye.

"Ever since my fiance died. But that is changing seeing that I have you to fuck." said Yugao only for Naruto to smile.

"I would swallow my words if I were you." said Naruto as he turned them over to have her under him and him on top in the missionary style.

Yugao released her hands from Naruto's body and rested them beside her head as she locked her legs behind Naruto. Her moans becoming more and more louder, growing into full blown screams of pleasure as Naruto fucked her senseless.

Yugao soon felt Naruto's cock swell up inside her as her walls clamped down harder on his cock. She knew what was about to happen. And she'd be damned if Naruto pulled out of her and jizzed onto her.

"You'd better cum inside me. I want this so bad." said demanded from Naruto only to see him smile.

"Wasn't planning on pulling out." he retorted as he thrusted all of his cock into here where he fired his load into her womb.

Yugao arched her back as she screamed on the top of her lungs as she felt her womb become full with Naruto's cum. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her tongue hung out the side of her mouth. With Naruto's loads soon dying out, he pulled out of her as her legs unlocked behind him.

Coming down from her high as a bit of Naruto's cum dripped out her pussy, Yugao ran her fingers over her snatch and licked her fingers while smiling rather slutty like to her new lover.

"I want you to fuck me again." she said as if to sound demanding.

"Your wish is my command. My cumdump." said Naruto as he watched her flip over onto her hands and knees as she wiggled her ass before Naruto.

Positioning himself at her pussy, Naruto took hold of her ass cheeks and plunged his whole length inside of her. Yugao threw her head back in pleasure as she closed her eyes.

"Ngh, damn Yugao-chan. You're even tighter in this position. Ngh." grunted Naruto as he began to thrust into her.

Yugao moaned as a slut would as she lowered her head as she felt Naruto move in and out of her again. Her eyes once more rolling into the back of her head as her tongue fell out her mouth. Such a young stud was giving all she ever wanted. And more.

Naruto could hardly believe it. Surely his monster of a cock would've loosened her up a bit, but no, Yugao stayed as tight as ever. He may have just found the perfect pussy to break in. Raising up a hand and slapping Yugao's cheeks, he watched as Yugao cried in pleasure from the feeling.

"You're mine. All mine. You can no longer look at another man before fucking me. Do you understand?" said Naruto as he thrusted even harder.

"Oooohhhh. Yes. Yes Naruto-sama. I understand." said Yugao only to have her ass slapped again, her cheeks now going red from the slaps.

"I said do you understand me?" demanded Naruto slapping her ass again.

"I DO!" cried Yugao in a rather heated voice. "I UNDERSTAND FULLY. I AM YOURS TO FUCK! I AM YOUR PERSONAL CUMDUMP! I AM YOUR WHORE TO PLAY AND FUCK WITH!"

"Good. Now take my load. And should it spill out. Lick it up." ordered Naruto as he grabbed her ass cheeks and thrusted even harder.

"I will ensure to lick up every drop. Naruto-sama." said Yugao as her expression changed to have her face now showing a 'fucked stupid' face as she moaned in ecstasy as she felt Naruto fire his load deep into her womb once more.

Staying like that for a few minutes, Naruto pulled out of her and climbed off the bed to admire his work for claiming yet another woman for him to fuck. Seeing a bit of cum drop onto the bed, he watched as Yugao turned around and licked up the cum from the sheets. Savouring the taste as she plunged two fingers into her pussy to keep it all in.

"You're my property now, slut." said Naruto as he removed the jutsu and walked out the room to rejoin his mother in the master bed.

"I am yours." moaned Yugao as she finished licking up the cum and fell asleep in the bed she and Naruto had sex on.

After a few days of Yugao meeting with Naruto, she placed in a letter of resignation to Tsunade who signed it after she asked why Yugao would do this. Yugao replied that she found someone to love. In the form of one Naruto Uzumaki. The last part Yugao whispered into the Hokage's ear. Understanding what she was getting at, Tsunade accepted the letter of resignation and gave back Yugao's freedom. Yugao then went to live with Naruto and Kushina where she would have sex with him whenever she could. But she soon learned that Naruto had take on many women in order to revive the Uzumaki clan. Yugao understood it all and acted as Naruto's cumdump and cock sleeve whenever she got the chance.

Tsunade for herself, she really envied Yugao for pulling a move like that. If only she could do that. But she had to run the village. Oh if only she could step down. Wait. That's it. If she could step down, she'd have all the time in the world to fuck Naruto whenever and whatever time it was. But who? She had to find someone worthy of the position to take the mantle of Hokage.

 **And scene.**

 **So now Yugao belongs to Naruto. And is now Naruto's slut. Her body belongs to the young Uzumaki and now there is nothing she can do about it.**

 **But who should Naruto fuck next?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 6: Royalty Is Better.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Royalty Is Better

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Naruto's Sexy Harem.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Yugao caught Naruto and Kushina having sex after stealing the letter Tsunade carelessly left in her office. Placing a letter of resignation to the Hokage and joining Naruto in his house, she has become the newest woman to be Naruto's property.**

 **With two bombshell women now living with the blonde Jinchuuriki stud, things will get even more better for Naruto. But he now will set his sights on a new catch.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: Royalty Is Better.

It had been a week since Yugao had joined Naruto and Kushina in living in the house in the secluded forest hidden by a barrier. A week since Yugao had become addicted to Naruto. She didn't care about the fact that Naruto was nailing his mother as she knew incest was common in all clans. In fact, such an act turned her on like never before. She watched a few times of the mother and son fuck like rabbits before joining in herself. This of course turned her to become bisexual along with Kushina.

Reason being was that while Tsunade was still at Konoha and being pounded into next week by Naruto in her office or bedroom, Kushina and Yugao would have sex with each other. This was fine with Kushina as the deal she made with Kami was to not have sex with other men apart from Naruto. It never said anything about other women. After the 3rd day of Yugao having sex with Naruto, she was found to be pregnant. And of course, she celebrated this fact by having a heated threesome with Naruto and Kushina.

But right now, we find our blonde hero, thrusting his hips in and out of Tsunade in the Hokage's bed as Tsunade howled and screamed into the pillows of her bed as she felt her lover pound her ass. A buttplug in her ass after she asked Naruto to fuck her in there. He came 4 times into her ass before ramming a buttplug in there which was styled into a wolf tail.

"Oh yeah. That's it. That feels so good. Keep fucking me like that you stud." she moaned as she listened to the grunts and groans from Naruto behind her.

"Here it comes. Take it all." hissed Naruto feeling his climax building.

"Yes! Give me it. Give me that cum. Give me your child." moaned Tsunade as she threw her head back as she felt Naruto's load flood her womb for the 5th time that night. Her moans of pleasure filled the bedroom as Naruto came deep inside her.

Pulling out of her with Tsunade falling onto the bed while Naruto gazed at her sweaty body as he marveled how long she lasted.

"Up for round 12?" he asked her.

"Oh no. That's it for me. As much as I'd love for you to break me in til I need a wheelchair, I need to work tomorrow." said Tsunade with Naruto shrugging his shoulders before laying on the bed with her and Tsunade climbing onto his chest.

"Suit yourself. But I'd better have some welcome back sex the next time I get here." said Naruto.

"Why not have some other type of sex." said Tsunade with Naruto looking at her confused.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"Silly. The Queen of the Land Of Spring has asked for your help. She wishes to gain and heir to the throne. You remember Koyuki Kazehana right?" asked Tsunade with Naruto nodding.

"Sure do. So she's now Queen eh? When I met her she was only a Princess." said Naruto with Tsunade nodding her head.

"Correct. She could've asked anyone to help her. But no. She's requested you and you alone. You are to leave tomorrow." said Tsunade.

"Got it." said Naruto as he soon felt Tsunade's hand reach down to his crotch and stroke him.

Naruto meerly smiled as he felt Tsunade's slender and expert fingers move along his still hard member.

"I thought you didn't want to go again." said Naruto with Tsunade smiling to him while she licked her lips.

"Fuck it. I want you to fuck until I need a wheelchair to move around." order Tsunade as Naruto got ontop of her.

"Your wish is my command." said Naruto as he plunged himself into her again.

"Ah YES! That's it. Right there." moaned Tsunade as Naruto moved in and out of her.

The next morning, Naruto went back to his house where Kushina and Yugao were at, packed his stuff for the journey and told them he'd return in a few days. Of course, to ensure they were okay without him, they had some goodbye sex. Leaving a few long lasting shadow clones behind to help them with their sex additction, Naruto left for the Land of Spring.

He boarded a boat and was soon on his way to Spring. It wasn't that far as by the time the next morning came, Naruto woke up to the sound of the captain telling them they had arrived. Climbing off the boat, Naruto found the place to be more lively than the last time he was here. But as he moved through the village, he spotted a statue of himself in the village square. Soon everyone recognised the man in their midst and thanked him for everything he had done. But that was when a person from the palace came up and escorted Naruto to Koyuki.

Once he arrived, Naruto knelt before Koyuki who smiled down to the hero she asked to help her.

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service." said Naruto with a cocky smile at what he knew would happen.

"Ah, Naruto. Good to see you again. As requested, I have asked your help on a rather sensitive matter. And it is rather personal." said Koyuki with Naruto looking up to her.

"And what might that be?" asked Naruto.

"A child. I have asked your Hokage to send you to me in order to help me sire a heir to my throne. After having my throne taken from me, I realized I must cemente my bloodline to the throne. I could've asked anyone to assist me in the matter. But I want to produce powerful children. Seeing that you stopped the Fourth Shinobi War, you are the best candidate." said Koyuki.

"So, you wish to have me help you sire a child." said Naruto with Koyuki nodding her head.

"The preparations have been made. You are to report to me at night." said Koyuki as a guard came in and escorted Naruto to a room.

Once night rolled around a guard knocked on the door and escorted Naruto to Koyuki's room. Once at the door, the guard left the man as Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in." came Koyuki's voice.

Pushing the doors open, Naruto was awarded with the sight of the room decorated with flower petals and candles everywhere. The smell of a rather expensive perfume invaded his senses as he looked to see Koyuki laying on the bed. A kimono that was tied rather loosely over her body, giving Naruto a rather pleasent view of her D-cup cleavage. He soon felt his dick stiffen at the sight before him. Koyuki watched as Naruto's tent became pitched. Licking her lips as she got on her hands knees, she crawled over to Naruto.

"I'm grateful that you're doing this for me. Now, how about we begin." purred Koyuki as she grabbed Naruto's pants.

"Hm, depends on where we start." cooed Naruto as he watched his pants drop and his cock spring free.

Koyuki stared in wonder as she moved her hand to the shaft and begin to stroke him.

"Mmmm. The hero is quite big. So dashing." she said looking up to Naruto as her eyes glazed with lust.

"I sure am." said Naruto rather cocky like smile.

"I hope you can please more than you can kill." she said sounding more and more sultry by the word.

"I've been told my actions to that are quite killing." he said with Koyuki licking her lips.

"Good to know." she said as she dove forward and engulfed his cock.

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt Koyuki's warm mouth move on his cock.

Her saliva coating the cock as she moaned from having him in her mouth. This was her first time so she didn't know if she was doing a good job. But the way Naruto stood there, his eyes closed as a few moans of pleasure escaped his lips showed how good of a job she was doing. This made her happy as she worked his cock. Taking him out her mouth, she went to licking the sides of his shaft as she moved her one hand to play with his sack.

"Koyuki-chan. That's rather good." said Naruto as he felt her move her tongue over his cock. Making it shine in the moonlight.

"Glad you think so." she purred as she took him back in her mouth.

Koyuki was feeling extremely horny right now. She had come to terms with doing this. And now that she was, she was alightly afraid. But that vanished when she actually got down to it. Her body was feeling hot, her pussy growing wet with every bob she did.

Naruto wanted to take control and face fuck her then and there. But seeing that it was her first time. He did his best to control himself. With Tsunade, Kushina and Yugao, he took charge and dominated them like an Alpha predator. But he didn't want to do that to Koyuki in fear of scaring her. That would come later, but not now. He wanted her first time to magical.

Soon Naruto felt his release coming up and so did Koyuki as she felt his cock swell in her mouth. Doing a brave move, she took him into her throat where he fired his load. Koyuki savoured the exotic taste of Naruto as she took large gulps of his cum down her throat. Feeling it slide down her throat as she moaned while slightly pulling him out her mouth. Using her hand to stroke the part she pulled out.

With Naruto's loads dying out, Koyuki pulled him out her mouth as she then licked the entire cock clean. Once her work was done, she climbed onto the bed and spread her legs as soon as she flopped onto her back.

"Now, fill me here." she said as she opened her pussy lips.

Complying with her wishes, Naruto crawled onto the bed as he removed his shirt. Giving Koyuki a rather nice view of his ripped and toned body. She licked her lips as she took in Naruto.

Once Naruto was over her, he lined himself up as he gazed into her eyes.

"This may hurt." said Naruto with Koyuki throwing her arms around him.

"Do it." she said as she kissed his lips.

Plunging himself in as slowly as possible, Naruto entered her virgin pussy. Koyuki soon broke the kiss as she felt the head widen her insides. Bringing her to a pained hiss as she felt him push deeper and deeper.

"Please, take it out. It's too painful." she said as he eyes scrunched shut from the pain.

"I'm almost there. Just bare with it." said Naruto as he carried on pushing, letting out a few hisses of pain himself as he felt Koyuki's nails dig into his back.

Reaching a barrier, Naruto pulled back a bit before pushing past the barrier. Koyuki howled in pain as blood trickled out her pussy. Naruto stayed like that for a bit as he waited for Koyuki to get used to his size.

"Are you okay? Koyuki-chan?" asked Naruto with Koyuki looking at him.

"A little bit. You can start moving now." she said.

"I promise to be gentle." said Naruto as he began to move in and out of her at a slow pace.

Koyuki's pained moans began to turn into moans of pleasure as she felt the pain she had vanish with every thrust Naruto made. Removing her nails from his back, she went to just be holding onto him as he moved at a comfortable pace for her.

"Naruto, thank you for doing this." she moaned as Naruto looked at her.

"My pleasure." said Naruto as he moved in and out of her.

After a few thrusts, Koyuki told Naruto that he could move a bit faster. Which he did. Koyuki soon moaned in bliss as Naruto thrusted in and out of her, turning her into a new woman with every thrust.

"Oh yeah. That's it. Right there. Keep going." said Koyuki as Naruto continuously thrusted into her.

But as he thrusted into her, Naruto felt his release coming up again. Looking to Koyuki, she saw her nod her head as she locked her legs behind him.

"Inside me. Cum inside me. Give me your seed. Give me your child." she moaned as Naruto brought his speed up again.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" she screamed as she felt the hot ropes of cum flood her waiting womb.

Naruto meerly moaned in pleasure as he poured everything he had into Koyuki. Filling her up as much as he could with his spunk.

After a full minute of cumming, Naruto pulled out of her as Koyuki got up and took of her kimono. Tossing it to the side and off the bed, she got onto her hands and knees and looked behind her.

"Do me like this." she said sounding like she was begging him.

"Of course." said Naruto as he positioned himself at her pussy again.

Pushing himself into her a second time, Naruto listened to her moans of pleasure as her pussy walls clamped down on his cock as he thrusted into her with more vigor this time.

"I'm not a virgin anymore. So you can move more harder." said Koyuki looking behind her.

"As you wish." said Naruto.

Picking up his pace Naruto watched as Koyuki threw her head back as he back arched from the new feeling. Naruto found that she was more tighter in this position as he thrusted into her like never before.

"Fuck Koyuki-chan. You're even tighter like this." said Naruto as he moved in and out of her.

"That's because I've wanted this. I've wanted a child. I've wanted a heir. And I've wanted you for a long time." said Koyuki as she lowered her head as her moans fell from her lips.

"Then I shall help you sire a heir. Take my cum and give life." said Naruto thrusting more harder.

"YES! YEEEESSSSSS! Give me your cum. Give me your child. Make me pregnant. Make me pregnant with your child. Give me all of it. FFFFFFUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!" cried Koyuki as she had yet another orgasm as Naruto fired his load into her womb once more.

"KOYUKI-CHAAAAAAAANNN!" climaxed Naruto as he let all his cum out into her womb.

Koyuki fell onto bed, falling off Naruto's cock as she panted hard from the experience. Naruto too layed onto the bed as Koyuki snuggled into his chest as she breathed a sigh from the exprience of having the man she wanted take her first time.

Placing a hand on her stomach as she listened to the sloshing sounds of Naruto's cum inside her, she smiled as she kissed Naruto on the lips.

"Thank you Naruto-sama. Thank you for helping me." said Koyuki.

"You're welcome." replied Naruto returning the kiss.

"If I'm not pregnant after I go and see the doctor, I'm calling you back to my room." said Koyuki.

"Oh not to worry about that. I'll be glad to help you again." said Naruto as they soon fell asleep.

Opening his eyes, Naruto found himself in his mindscape where he stood at the massive cage gates as he saw Kyuubi looking at him.

 **"Ah, so my jailer comes and visits me. What a surprise."** said Kyuubi.

"What is it you want?" asked Naruto.

 **"I come with a propersition."** said Kyuubi as a bright light engulfed the great beast blinding Naruto in the process.

When the light died out, Naruto's jaw hit the floor. Before his eyes, was a woman who looked to be in her twenties stood behind the cage. Her long red orange hair flowed down to her knees, two fox ears stood on her head as she had the body of a goddess. E-cup breasts that defied gravity rested at her chest, a smooth stomach, wide hips and long shapely legs. She had red coloured lipstick on as her nails were claws and were painted black. A losse fitting kimono rested on her body and had the sides pulled down to her shoulders. Giving a rather pleasing view to the blonde.

 **"This is my propersition. When mating season comes around. I want you to set me free so I can have sex with you."** proposed Kyuubi.

"I never took you for a woman. But if that is what you wish. Then I shall grant your request." said Naruto as he looked her up and down.

Kyuubi meerly licked her lips as she took in Naruto.

 **"Excellent. Mating season is coming up in a month's time. Be ready. Because when you and I mate, we will shake the very earth."** said Kyuubi as Naruto left his mindscape. **"Be ready."**

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has claimed yet another woman being Koyuki who is the Queen of Spring. With Koyuki's virginity taken by Naruto who was the man she wanted all these years, she finds pleasure like never before.**

 **But with their sex session done, Kyuubi has revealed to Naruto that the great beast was female. Proposing to him that when mating season comes around, she and him are to mate with Naruto agreeing to it.**

 **Find out what happens next.**

 **Chapter 7: High In The Clouds.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **As well, well done to those who guessed who the woman was in the picture for this fanfic. The guessing is still on until I say so. So keep guessing.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: High In The Clouds

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Naruto's Sexy Harem.**

 **So the last place was where Naruto had become Koyuki's new lover while he left Kushina, Yugao and Tsunade behind to do this for the Queen. But he ensured that they had their love filled by Naruto who created some clones for them to fulfill their lust.**

 **With Naruto now Koyuki's patner, Naruto begins to lust after more and more women. But now we turn to the next level.**

 **With Koyuki and Naruto now lovers, Naruto begins to wonder who to fuck next.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: High In The Clouds.

In had been 4 days since Naruto and Koyuki became lovers. And she also found out she was now pregnant. Koyuki was completely excited that she was now with child. But she of course requested Naruto to see her atleast 3 times a week. Naruto didn't mind it of course. All he saw was a free pussy to fuck.

Koyuki really enjoyed how Naruto ravished her. The thrills of pleasure ran thick as she and Naruto romped between the sheets constantly. But her true pleasure was that she was doing it with a man who was not of royalty. But who cares about that?

Right now, Naruto was in his house that he and Kushina, and now Yugao used. Both Kushina and Yugao were right now making out and playing with the other's pussy while Naruto fucked Tsunade from behind. The busty howled and screamed as Naruto punished her pussy as he slapped her ass constantly.

"You like that? Hokage slut?" said Naruto as he thrusted into her and slapped her ass once more.

"Oh yeah. I love it. Fuck me. Fuck your slutty Hokage. Fuck her hard. Fuck me how ever you want to." moaned Tsunade as Naruto began to pick up the pace.

"Here it comes, slut. Take it all." said Naruto feeling his release growing more.

"YES. YES! Give me it. Give it all to me. Cum inside me. I want to so bad." she cried as she had yet another orgasm.

Giving a few more thrusts, Naruto fired his load into Tsunade's hungry pussy. Tsunade threw her head back as she cried in pleasure. Feeling Naruto's seed fill her up like never before. After cumming for a full minute, Naruto pulled out of her with Tsunade falling onto the bed, her head buried in the pillows.

Turning to the two who stopped making out, Naruto grabbed his still hard cock and began to jack off. Smiling rather cocky like to the two who eyed his manhood with watering mouths.

"Whose next?" asked Naruto.

Kushina was the first to act and used her chakra chains to keep Yugao planted on the floor as she sped to Naruto. Opening her mouth, Kushina began to bob her head back and forth as she savored the taste of Naruto's cum and Tsunade's juices that coated the thick rod.

"Wow, kaa-chan. You must be really desperate for a fuck to attack me like that." said Naruto as Kushina took him out her mouth as she licked her lips.

"Those clones you left behind were pleasing. But I wanted the real thing." she purred as she took her son back into her mouth.

After a few hours until early in the morning, all the women were happily pleased as they lay on the bed, cum flowed out their pussies as they had a few strands of thick cum covering their bodies. Naruto meerly stood at the door as he looked at his handy work. A total of 4. 4 women were claimed by his mighty stamina. He sure was getting it. Nothing could stop him now. He was on top of the world. But his musings were cut short when Tsunade got off the bed and walked over to him on shaky legs. He sure broke her in.

"Naruto-sama? I have a mission for you." she said as she stroked his cock.

"Oh? Is this mission involving me fucking you in this doorway?" asked Naruto with Tsunade shaking her head as she felt him go stiff in her hands.

"No, I'm going to Kumo to talk with Raikage A about trade relationships. And I need a bodyguard. I chose you for that position." said Tsunade as she got onto her knees and licked the shaft and head of his cock.

"I see." said Naruto as he watched his cock vanish into Tsunade's mouth and her bobbing her head on his cock.

"Yes. Please join me. If you do? I promise to let you fuck me into a coma." said Tsunade with Naruto thrusting his cock into her mouth making her gag at the action.

"I can't turn down sex from my busty and slutty Hokage. Sure, I'll help you." said Naruto as he thrusted harder into her mouth.

The next day, Naruto was seen at the gates of Konoha. Both were assessing their gear and headed out when their gears was sorted. If wasn't that long of a walk. It only took them 3 days to get to Kumo. 1 day if Tsunade hadn't asked Naruto to fuck her every 30 minutes. When they did arrive, they walked over to the mansion A stayed in. Heading up the stairs, they arrived at his office and knocked on the door.

When they heard him say they could enter, they entered. Instantly, Naruto took in the Raikage's secretary. Mabui. He wasn't interested in anything else as he looked at the bombshell before him. She was easily a rival to Tsunade in how she looked. And Naruto could very much see a nice helping hand of her cleavage as she looked at the group. But Mabui's eyes were trained on Naruto. He looked so handsome and rather apealing to her eyes. But then her eyes moved downwards and saw the buldge in his pants. Inwardly licking her lips as she opened her shirt a bit more while telling them that it was slightly warmer than usual. The two Kages bought it easily.

As the meeting went on, Mabui stood next to Naruto as the two Kages talked with one another. Mabui ensured she was close enough to Naruto to make it look like she was professional but also teasing Naruto subtly.

While the meeting went on, Mabui excused herself when she told them she had some things to take care of. And that she needed help from Naruto. The two Kages dismissed it and let the two go.

Once out of the office, Mabui grabbed Naruto's shirt and led him to the girls toilets. Throwing the door open as she threw him into a stall, Mabui got to work on setting up a noise canceling jutsu and as she stared intently at the tent in Naruto's pants.

"I must admit, you're pretty hot for someone younger than me. And the way you stared at me. You've made me so horny." said Mabui as she removed all her clothing and was right now kneeling before Naruto's tent.

"I see. Then what are you going to do about that?" asked Naruto as Mabui gave her answer as she unzipped his pants to reveal his massive member that sprung free.

"This." she purred as she swallowed his cock into her mouth.

Naruto meerly let out a moan as he closed his eyes as Mabui sucked him off. Feeling her warm mouth move and glide over his cock, her tongue occasionaly lashing out as she sucked him off. But Naruto wasn't about to let her take the reigns. All those fuck sessions with Kushina really made him gain a dominating side as Kushina kept demanding him to fuck her as if she was a slut asking for a good time.

Getting up, Naruto grabbed Mabui's head and thrusted forward. All his inches delved into Mabui's mouth and down her throat. Mabui gagged and choked from the sudden surprise. But smiled as she let Naruto take the reigns as he face fucked her.

"Wow, Mabui-chan. Never thought you'd be so horny." said Naruto as Mabui took him out her mouth.

"Well, the hero of the Elemental Nations. It is really seductive. So yes, I am horny for the hero." she said as she went back to sucking him off but this time felt Naruto place his hands on her head which allowed her to suck him at her own pace.

Naruto meerly held his head back as a moan of pleasure lept from his lips. Looking through half lidded eyes as he watched the ebony woman suck him off. He could feel her go down further than what Kushina, Yugao and Tsunade could manage which was quite the change.

After a few minutes, Naruto felt his load build up as he soon took the reigns once again. Shoving her head down and pushing down her throat, Naruto fired all his cum into her mouth as Mabui moaned as she felt the cum slide down her throat and fill up her mouth.

"Take it all." said Naruto as he carried up firing rope after rope into her mouth.

Releasing his hold on her as he released her mouth, Naruto watched as a few ropes hit her face while she knelt there with a dirty and blank look on her face. Smirking to her as he watched her scoop up the cum from her face and chest, Naruto went full dominance on her.

"Remove your clothes." he ordered.

Mabui knew what was coming and threw off her clothes as Naruto ordered. Naruto smirked as he admired the gorgous body before him. Her body looked very much like Tsunades but more slimmer in the stomach area. But then again, Naruto forgot how slim Tsunade was seen that all the cum he dumped into her made her rather bloated.

"Please Naruto-sama. I can't hold it back anymore. Fuck me." begged Mabui as she grabbed her wonderful jugs.

"I may give you what you want. But..." trailed Naruto as he looked to how wet she was. "...let me fuck you from behind."

"Yes Naruto-sama." said Mabui turning around and placing her hands on the wall.

"I like what I see." said Naruto making his way to her and giving her ass a slap.

"Oh, please. Fuck me. Turn me into your cock sleeve. I want you. I want your cum. I want it so bad." said Mabui as she shook her ass only to have two hands grab the cheeks.

"I'll fuck you the way I want to." said Naruto as he spread her cheeks apart and slammed his cock deep into her pussy.

Mabui threw her head back as she howled in pleasure from being filled up by Naruto's massive cock. She soon began to moan in pleasure as Naruto began to thrust into her. Mabui hung her head as she felt him move inside her.

"Ah. Yes. Right there. Stir me up. Stir up my insides. Fuck me." said Mabui as Naruto began to pick up his paces while slapping her ass, turning the ebony cheeks red from each slap.

"Damn Mabui-chan. You're so tight. Maybe even tighter than my other sluts." said Naruto as he continued to thrust into her.

"I've been like this. Ever since you saved the world. I've always dreamt of your cock in me. Fucking me into oblivion. AHHH! YESSSSSSSS!" cried Mabui as Naruto reached out and grabbed her breasts that swayed and flayed around from the motions of Naruto's thrusts.

"Well, dream come true." said Naruto as he picked up his pace.

Mabui and Naruto continued this for a few more minutes before Mabui felt her climax about to hit. And the way Naruto's head swelled inside her, she was about to be given a helping hand of his seed.

"Yes. Fill me up. Fill me with that hot cum." moaned Mabui as Naruto let go of her tits that went back to her ass.

"Take it all. Take all my cum you slut." groaned Naruto as he gave a few more thrusts and emptied all he had inside Mabui.

Mabu's orgasm went wild as she threw her head back while her eyes rolled into the back of her head with a thin trickle of drool flowing out the corner of her mouth.

"Ah, I feel it. Your cum is flowing into me. It feels so good." she moaned as Naruto continued to send wave after wave of cum into her womb.

Pulling out of her, Mabui turned around and looked to find Naruto still hard as ever. Licking her lips, she turned around and held up a leg while pushing her back against the wall.

"Fuck me like this." she begged.

Naruto smiled rather cocky like as he grabbed his member and began to jack off.

"I don't feel you deserve a second round. You don't sound slutty enough. Kaa-chan, Tsunade-chan and the others begged me for my cum. But for you, I hear nothing." said Naruto with Mabui crying out.

"Please. I'm your slut. Your whore. Your fucking cumdumpster. I want it so bad." said Mabui as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Fine." said Naruto as he moved to her and impaled her again with his cock.

Mabui threw her legs around him as she howled at being filled with his cock once more. Throwing her arms around his neck as she bounced up and down from being thrusted into she watched as Naruto took one of her jugs into his mouth and began to nurse.

"Ah. Yes. Right there. I'm yours. Everything about me is your property." she moaned as Naruto removed her tit from his mouth.

"Damn straight. You're my cimdump for life. Serving my every needs. You will obey me for life. If I want to fuck you. You'd better do it you worthless slut." cooed Naruto as he drove in more more strength and power.

"YES. YYEEEEEEESSSSSS! I'm yours. Your slut. Your whore. I am everything you want me to be. I want your cum. Give it to me. Give this slutty whore your cum." moaned Mabui as Naruto fucked her silly.

Mabui never felt this way before. Naruto was very much a man in every way. Down to the way he dominated every pussy that was presented to him. She would love to be his personal slut. Always there to be a quick fuck for him.

And once more, Naruto fired his load into Mabui's pussy. Flooding her even more as her belly swelled from all the cum now inside her. Mabui's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she dug her nails into Naruto's back. Howling his name as his hot milk invaded her.

After a full minute of cumming, Naruto pulled out of her with Mabui dropping to the floor. Her legs betrayed her and she fell on her ass. Cum flowed out her pussy as she panted while Naruto marveled at his handy work. Another pussy claimed was all that rung in his head as he watched Mabui's slutty expression as she scooped up the cum that leaked out of her and wiped it all over her chest and body.

Looking up to the man that ruthlessly ravished her, she licked her lips as she slowly got up and got dressed with Naruto doing the same.

Once they were dressed, they returned to the office where A and Tsunade had just finished their meeting.

"...Then it's decided. Mabui-san. You will live with Naruto in his house to assist him with missions. You will do this indefinitely." said A looking to the woman who had just had sex with Naruto.

"Of course Raikage-sama." said Mabui.

 _'Yes. Now I get to have more cum.'_ thought Mabui while Tsunade looked at the two.

 _'You sure did her in.'_ she thought as she got up and walked out the office.

A oblivious to the notion that his now ex secretary was now repurposed as a cumdump for Naruto.

 **And scene.**

 **So Mabui has now become the property of Naruto and is now going to be living with the blonde in his house where Kushina and Yugao are. With Mabui claiming to now be Naruto's cumdump for life, she will do whatever she is told in the name of having sex with Naruto.**

 **Chapter 8: High In The Clouds: Blonde Bombshell.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: High In The Clouds: Blonde

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Naruto's Sexy Harem.**

 **Sorry for taking so long but here is the chapter a lot have been waiting for. Where Naruto takes Samui.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had claimed Mabui as his own. With her now a slave to his cock, answering his wishes whenever he calls for her, Naruto continues to move on.**

 **But things will take a more larger turn as we turn to the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: High In The Clouds: Blonde Bombshell.

With the meeting over and done with, Raikage A gave Tsunade and Naruto a place to stay along with Mabui who asked for it. A agreed to it and gave him access to a rather nice mansion that overlooked the village.

With the three now happily settled in, Tsunade requested that Naruto have some sex with her. On the couch. Right now. Mabui would've joined in if Tsunade didn't use her chakra to paralyse the ebony woman.

Mabui was forced to watch the two. Unable to play with herself as she looked on as the two fucked like rabbits on the couch. Tsunade and Naruto in the doggystyle position with Tsunade howling out loud in pleasure as Naruto dumped another load of cum into her pussy.

But Naruto wasn't satisfied yet. His hormones were through the roof and his sex addiction was never before seen. Tsunade was soon in the missionary position. Naruto ontop of her as he fucked her non stop.

"Oh yes. That feels so good. Fuck me. Fuck your horny and slutty Hokage. I beg you. Fuck me. Impregnate me with that hot cum." she cried out.

Naruto, while thrusting into her looked to Mabui who sat, still paralysed on the chair before him. A smile adorning his face as he rammed his cock into Tsunade.

"This is what a proper slut sounds like." said Naruto as he thrusted one more time and fired his load into Tsunade who arched her back while her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Pulling out of her, Naruto looked to see that his cock was still so hard. He could go on forever at this rate. Why did his hormones have to go so wild? It wasn't Kyuubi doing it. Looking to Mabui to find the cum he dumped into her earlier still inside her, her belly still slightly swollen from the cum he dumped into her. He smiled. Even if she wasn't pregnant, Naruto found it rather satisfying. Thanks to Kushina telling Naruto that she was pregnant with his child, gave him a rather weird fetish to now fuck pregnant women.

"Time for your dose." said Naruto as Tsunade undid her jutsu.

Mabui pounced on Naruto and engulfed his cock as she sucked and slurped. Naruto marveled at her actions but ran his fingers through Mabui's long white hair. With it being pulled down at his orders, it was a lot more hotter for Naruto. Her actions were a clear sign that she was only hungry for one thing. More of his cum. Naruto also made a promise that when he got home back to Kushina and Yugao. He'd give Kushina more sex than Yugao as a way to say thank you for doing this to me.

Grabbing a handful of Mabui's hair, Naruto began to thrust into her. Mabui stopped her actions and let her master fack fuck her. Her mind was broken from the cock that fucked her hard. Her thoughts ravaged by the thought of the next sex session with Naruto. She was the latest slut now. And it would stay that way.

"You like that? Huh?" asked Naruto as he thrusted a bit more faster. "Do you like having my cock in your slutty mouth?"

"Yrsh, I dw. I orve id show mush. (Yes, I do. I love it so much.)" said Mabui as she sucked him off while he fucked her mouth.

"Good, cause here's your treat." said Naruto as he planted his cock deep down her throat and unleashed a wave of cum down her throat.

Mabui's eyes widened as she gulped down the rather large load. The sheer heat and taste of the cum sliding down her throat was enough to send her into a sex induced frenzy. Naruto soon released his hold on her head as Mabui went to lick the cock clean.

Once the shaft and head were spotless, Naruto gave Mabui an order.

"On you hands and knees. I want to fuck you like a dog." he barked.

Mabui was instantly on all fours. Naruto got down to her and plunged himself into her warm folds. Mabui moaned in pleasure as she felt the head push deeper and deeper. Finally hitting the entrance to her womb.

"Yes, you're at the deepest end." said Mabui as Naruto grabbed a cloth and tied up her mouth.

"Shut up. You're my cumdump. Cumdumps only talk when I say they can." hissed Naruto as he began to thrust.

Mabui moaned through the cloth as she tilted her head back in bliss as Naruto fucked her nice and hard. The cum still inside her sloshing about as she moved back and forth from the intense fucking.

Naruto gave Mabui's ass a few slaps before he grabbed her tits and played with them again. Mabui was in heaven right now. Or something close to heaven. Her body once again rocked to the core as Naruto ruthlessly fucked the ebony woman from behind. Mabui's tongue hung out her mouth as she contiued to be ravaged by this man. Her mind once again going blank in pleasure as Naruto began to feel his release.

"Here it comes. Take all this cum, you slut." barked Naruto as Mabui looked behind her as the cloth fell from her lips.

"Give me it. Give your slut your cum. Give it all to me." she moaned.

And just like that, Naruto fired his seed deep into Mabui's waiting womb. Her world went black as Naruto held her in place as he flooded her once more with his cum. Once he was done he unsheathed himself from her which caused Mabui to fall face first into the wooden floors of the living room.

"That was amazing. But I need more. I still have so much to give. Guess these two will have to get their energy back from all that fucking I did." said Naruto sliding on his pants and shirt. "*Sigh* Guess I'll go and find someone else to fuck."

Heading into the streets of Kumo, Naruto looked around. He had been here before but on a message delivery routine during the war. This was where the one HQ was and he had to play errand boy for that. It was also here where he met Samui. Speaking of her, where was she? Surely she was somewhere around.

"Hello Naruto-kun." came a voice behind him.

"Hello Samui-chan." said Naruto turning around and looking to the blonde bombshell.

If Naruto hadn't become a pervert and a man after sex, he'd see her as just a friend. But now that he was looking at her, he began to wonder how good she'd be in bed. That perfect body. Lush lips and wonderful chest. He could imagine his cock enveloped in those massive tits. That sweet mouth of hers, sucking his cock like a lolipop. Or those long shapely legs, wrapped around his waist as he fucked her silly.

"Oi, you okay?" asked Samui snapping her fingers in front of Naruto's face gaining his attention.

"Yeah. Just thinking on the good old days." lied Naruto.

"Yeah. Hard to believe that you are the one who brought peace." said Samui with Naruto smiling to her.

"Yeah. I get that alot." said Naruto.

"Where's Hinata-chan? Haven't seen her ever since the war ended." said Samui.

"Broke up. She'd rather be with dog breath than me." said Naruto.

"That sucks. How about we grab a bite to eat and you can explain it all to me." suggested Samui.

"Sounds good." said Naruto following her.

The two friends spoke and ate as they used the time given to them to catch up on how things have been for each other. Samui was rather mad that Hinata broke up with Naruto as she felt that they'd make the perfect couple.

But she was even more shocked when she learnt that Kami resurrected Kushina, Naruto's moher. And that Naruto had sex with her and also impregnated her. Such a revelation shocked her as incest was wrong. But it was considered the only options when a bloodline had to stay alive. She wasn't going to judge Naruto. Nor hate him for him fucking his mother. She was far from it.

Once they were done eating, Samui walked with Naruto back to her apartment. Once they were at the door, she turned to the blonde.

"I had a wonderful time." said Samui looking to her friend.

"So did I." replied Naruto.

A rather awkward silence hung above them as the two stared at one another. As if to ry and break the tension hanging over them. Samui was the first to speak.

"Wanna come in for some coffee?" asked Samui looking to ther blonde before her.

"That would be nice." replied Naruto as Samui oppened the door.

 **With Kushina and Yugao.**

Laying on the bed as they breathed and panted from the hot sex they had just had, Kushina looked over to the purple haired ANBU that had joined the harem shortly after Tsunade.

The purple ANBU had a strap on while she was already passed out in the bed as Kushina shook her head as she got out of bed. How all these women had no stamina like her son. Even Minato couldn't hold a candle to her son's godly stamina. Just thinking on how he made her pass out from the sex, made her want his cock back inside her. Claiming what belonged to him. With her now pregnant with Naruto's child as per the agreement of Kami, she'd have a reason to remain alive.

But when she left the room, a blinding light shone through and before her, was Kami as her long flowing white hair and blue eyes looked on to the red haired MILF before her.

"I see you managed to get yourself pregnant." said the woman.

"I did Kami-chan. As per our agreement." said Kushina.

"I have another reason why I am here." stated Kami as she folded her arms.

"And that is?" asked Kushina.

"Well, seeing that Naruto has saved the Elemental Nations, and is right now having sex with many women to bring back the Uzumaki clan, I think it seems only fit to throw in some more women. Myself, Yami-chan will also be getting involved with Naruto-kun." said Kami vanishing via a bright light.

"Well, can't go against her." said Kushina only to feel a set of arms wrap around her growing womb.

"Kushina-sama. Please come back to bed. I miss you." said Yugao only for Kushina to shake her head.

"What you miss is my son's cock. But I'll help you relieve yourself until he comes back to fill us once again, you slut." said Kushina pushing Yugao into the bedroom before locking it where the sounds of screams and moans mixed with grunts and groans pierced through the space in the house.

 **With Naruto.**

The door to Samui's apartment flew open with the two of them kissin each other feverishly as Naruto pushed Samui back with her hitting a wall.

Her hands trailed all over Naruto's body while his did the same to hers. Her breasts were even larger than Mabui's but slightly smaller than Tsunade's. Breaking the kiss, Naruto's instincts took over and he ripped Samui's mesh armor open along with her clothes. Taking one of her glorious tits into his mouth, he began to suck and nurse from them while Samui threw her head back in bliss as her one hand unzipped Naruto's pants and pulled out his throbbing cock.

"So big. And so strong." she purred as she jacked him off.

Naruto groaned and growled in pleasure as Samui began to push against him and to her bedroom. She had never been with a man and she would be damned if she would have her first time ruined should someone walk in on this. She desired Naruto. She craved him. She needed him.

Once they were at the bed, Samui soon found herself bent over the bed with Naruto behind her.

"Uh uh." cooed Naruto as he pulled down Samui's skirt.

Exposing her most sensitive region. Her pussy. Her panties were drenched from the amount of want she had built up on their date. Looking to Naruto who licked his lips. She shuddered as she looked to how big he was.

"Please be gentle." she whispered. "This is my first time."

Naruto paused for a second.

"Seriously?" he chuckled. "This is your first time? With a rocking body like this, it doesn't make sense."

"Well, I am. And this is my first time." said Samui.

Naruto meerly nodded and trailed a finger over her back. Making the blonde bombshell shiver in delight.

"I promise to be gentle." said Naruto as he got onto his knees and shot his tongue into Samui's warm confinds.

Samui's back arched so fast as she let out a moan of pleasure as she felt Naruto's tongue move around in her pussy. The feeling was alien to her as she dropped her head. Moaning lowly as she felt the appendage move about in her cavern.

Soon, began to buck her hips against his face. Stimulating her own pleasures as her moans increased in volume. Raising her head as she moaned lewdly, she felt Naruto's finger pinch her clit. That was it for her and she came then and there in a cry of absolute pleasure.

Naruto drank up all she had to offer. Wasting no drops whatsoever as he downed every serving. Licking her pussy a few times, Naruto stood up. His raging hard on pusling as he grabbed it. Before he could push himself into her. Samui spun around and shoved him onto the bed. Taking hold of his cock, she pumped him a few times before licking her lips.

"So big. And strong. You must have many women hungry for something like this." said Samui with Naruto nodding his head.

"A total of 5 women are already addicted to my cock." said Naruto with Samui counting.

"Your mother and Tsunade-sama. That makes 2." she said with Naruto shaking his head.

"Koyuki-chan, Mabui-chan and Yugao-chan. 5." he said with Samui shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't care." she said as she gave the head of his cock a long and passionate lick.

Naruto titled his head back as he felt her expert tongue flow along his cock. Spitting on the cock to provide extra lubrication, Samui began jacking him off. Planting kisses along the shaft and head. And not leaving his orbs untouched. Naruto was going crazy. Much like how he took Koyuki's first time, he knew he should let her take the lead. There was always a later time to make her his cumdump like the others.

"You like?" purred Samui.

"I do." said Naruto with Samui smirking.

"Well. It gets better." said Samui taking the head into her mouth.

Naruto moaned as he felt her tongue dance over his head while Samui jacked him off. Running his hands through her blonde hair, Naruto soon felt more of his cock enter her mouth. Pushing further and further, Naruto watched as his cock vanished into her mouth. She soon hit her gag reflex. Finding only 2 more inches left, she braced herself and pushed further. Taking his entire leangth into her mouth and down her throat.

"Damn Samui-chan. You're the second person to take my whole cock into their mouth." said Naruto with Samui coming back up and pulling his cock out her mouth.

"Who was the first?" she asked.

"My kaa-chan." was all Naruto said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to do my best to make you cum." said Samui taking him back into her mouth.

Naruto soon began to moan in pleasure as Samui bodded her head on his cock. Massaging his balls as well as Samui sucked him off. Adding slurping and sucking noises to make the experience as enjoyous as possible for Naruto. But Naruto soon felt his release coming up.

"Samui-chan. Here it comes." said Naruto.

Taking his cock out her mouth and sandwitching it between her tits, she jacked him off while keeping a slutty expression on her face. It was not her best expression. But still a decent shot. Naruto soon began to thrust. Bringing himself to his growing climax. After a few thrusts, Naruto exploded the cum he had waiting for her.

Samui moaned in pleasure as the thick ropes hit her face and chest. When the loads died out, she removed her tits from his cock and licked up the cum from her face.

"So delicous." she purred as she sucked her fingers.

"I think we take this into the shower." said Naruto.

"Hmm. I like the sounds of that." said Samui.

Getting up and moving to the shower, Samui ran the water only to be slammed against the wall when the water became warm.

"Samui-chan. I'm sorry. I can't hold back anymore. I must have you." said Naruto as he brushed his cock against her sex.

Samui meerly smiled as she nodded her head.

"Sure. Fuck me however you want to. Just be gentle." she said to her lover.

Doing as instructed. Naruto pushed his cock into her warm confinds. Samui bit her finger as she felt the larger than average cock move into her. Splitting her folds as it continued to move up into her pussy. Samui even feard that the cock may split her in half at this rate.

But soon, Naruto hit a barrier. Giving Samui a kiss, he pushed past it. Samui gave a pained cry and threw her pain into Naruto's mouth. Letting his devour her pain. After a few minutes, Naruto removed his lips from hers.

Samui sighed in content as she felt better now. Looking to Naruto, she nodded her head.

"Okay. You can move now." said Samui.

Doing as he was told, Naruto began to move his hips. Starting at a slow and comfortable pace. He watched as Samui hung her head as she dug her nails into the wall. Looking to Naruto who was behind her. She licked her lips.

"Fuck me harder. Show me why the 5 women are your cumdumps." she said/demanded.

"Very well." said Naruto as he soon picked up the pace.

Samui soon began to realize that what she said may have been a mistake. The way Naruto was making her feel. She feared she may end up as his new cumdump. Too late for her to say to him to stop. She was already losing her mind in the pleasure.

Groaning and grunting as he thrusted into her tight snatch. Naruto watched as her ass jiggled and rippled with every movement. Juices leaked out of her pussy as Naruto had his way with her. But he soon felt his release coming up.

"Samui-chan. I'm gonna cum." warned Naruto bringing the blonde bombshell back to reality.

"Inside. Cum insde me. I want to feel it inside me." moaned Samui as she felt her release building.

Giving a few more thrusts, Naruto grunted as Samui threw her head in pleasure. Her juices flowing over Naruto's shaft as she felt his cum flood her pussy. Her mind soon went blank from the amazing feeling as wave after wave of cum flooded her womb.

Pulling out of her, Naruto sat on the bench of the shower. Only for Samui to stand in front of him. Setting one knee on the bench, she went to straddle him. Sliding his cock back into her, Naruto's hands shot to her waist.

"Samui-chan? Are you becoming addicted to me?" asked Naruto.

"A little late to ask me that. I already think I'm addicted to your cock." she said as she began to ride him.

Naruto began to add his own thrusting into her. Samui threw her head back as she felt Naruto's cock move inside her. This feeling. The sheer ecstasy of having Naruto fuck her sent her on such a high that she knew she was addicted to him. There was no denying it now. She was Naruto's slut. His cumdump. His personal whore.

"Oh. Yes. Violate me. Defile me. Ruin my pussy. Fuck this horny bitch into oblivion." moaned Samui as she rode Naruto faster and faster.

"Samui-chan. Are you really willing to say you belong to me? To abandon your way of living just for a few hours of me fucking you?" asked Naruto. His dominating side taking over.

"YEEEESSSSSSSSS! YYYYEEEEEEESSSSSS! I am yours. I'm your toy. Your fuck toy. I'm your property. I belong to you now. This pussy? Only you can fuck it. It belongs to you. I will always belong to you. Please. Give me your cum. I want it so bad." she said as her tongue hung out her mouth while her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Well then. I'll give you your daily dose of cum whenever you want." said Naruto as he thrusted harder and faster.

"Yes. Naruto-sama. I belong to you. I am your tool. I am your cumdump. This slutty whore is yours. Now please. I beg you. Cum inside me." she howled as she rode her lover.

With a few more thrusts, Naruto fired a second load of cum into her womb. Samui threw her head back as she felt her womb fill up even more. The feeling felt incredible. Nothing would stop her from having his cum inside her. Nothing.

With his loads dying out. Naruto scooped up Samui. Supporting her weight on his arms that were now tucked under her knees, he began to fuck her in this position.

"Ah. Yesh. I love thish sho mush. Me mesh your cum. I wansh itsh sho bad." moaned Samui as her mind began to break from the pleasure.

"Damn Samui-chan. You really have turned into a slut. Even after dumping three loads into you already." said Naruto in a cocky tone.

"I belongsh to yoush now. I am your shlut." she howled as Naruto continued to ram into her filled cunt.

"Yes you are. Now take my load." said Naruto ready to finish off.

Giving a few more thrusts, Naruto fired a final load of cum into Samui. Watching her back arch as she howled to the heavens as she felt his cum fill her up. Her belly slightly bloated from the amount of cum in her system.

Pulling out of her, Naruto turned off the water and carried her to the bed.

"Thank you show mush." she moaned as she fell asleep.

"You're welcome." said Naruto as he got dressed and headed back to the home where Mabui and Tsunade were in.

Once he arrived. They picked up where Samui left off.

By the time morning came around. A bid them farewell with Samui following them after handing in her letter of resignation. A accepted this and went back to work on his duty as the Raikage of Kumo.

Tsunade left to return to Konoha while Naruto escorted the two busty women back to his home that he, Kushina and Yugao were at. When he opened the door. He came to the amazing sight.

Yugao and Kushina stood there in the best seductive pose ever as they smiled seductively to their lover and son/lover respectively.

"Welcome home, Naruto-sama." they chimed together.

"A welcome home indeed." said Naruto as he felt himself get hard again.

"I see you have some new women to add to our love sessions." said Kushina licking her lips as she looked them up and down.

"I did." said Naruto as he too got undressed and moved through the house.

"You don't wear clothes?" asked Mabui looking rather surprised by the sudden change Naruto did.

"By order of Naruto-sama. We are forbidden from wearing clothes. But bikinis are okay. As long as it is slutty like. Plus, it's easier seeing we can just get into having sex instead of wasting time on getting the clothes off then having sex." said Yugao with Kushina nodding only to have the red haired MILF grabbed by her son.

"Come on slut. Time for you to have some cum." said Naruto with Kushina squeeling in delight as she was led to the bedroom.

"And what about me?" asked Yugao pouting.

"You'll get your turn. But first. I have a rather horny kaa-chan to take care of." said Naruto looking to the purple haired former ANBU.

"But I'm also horny." moaned Yugao.

"I didn't sense your pheremones when I got close to the house. All I felt was kaa-chan demanding sex from me through her scent." said Naruto as he looked to Kushina who was already on her knees and sucking him off.

"It's not fair." moaned Yugao.

"You can warm up with them." spat Naruto pointing to Mabui and Samui.

Scooping up his horny mother, Naruto shot up the stairs and to the master bedroom while Yugao eyed the two Kumo kunoichi like a predator.

"I hope you're ready." said Yugao as she pounced.

For well over the remainder of the day. The entire house was filled with moans and screams of pleasure as the entire of the occupants romped like rabbits.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has claimed Samui as his lover.**

 **Now, the reason why I had her stay a virgin was because of an author who asked me of it. Now, normally I'd turn that down and went with my own way. But seeing that he is a valued and wonderful friend to me. Even going so far as to help my fiance, Melissa in her time of crisis while I was in the hospital recovering from a bullet wound.**

 **So I agreed. So yeah. For those of you who don't know. Melissa was my girlfriend who is now my fiance.**

 **Chapter 9: Two MILFs One Bed.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Two MILFs One Bed

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Naruto's Sexy Harem.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto went to Kumo. Acted as Tsunade's bodyguard. Ended up having sex with Mabui. Then Mabui and Tsunade. And finally, Samui.**

 **With Mabui and Samui now hooked on Naruto like flies on shit. They will do anything to have their dose of his delicous cum. While they waited for Naruto's return, Naruto and Yugao too had sex. But when they finished. Kushina was visited by Kami.**

 **What she told her, was that even the goddesses themselves will be jumping into the harem.**

 **Just wow.**

 **So.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: Two MILFs One Bed.

With a new day breaking. The occupants of the house in the mountains were woken up by a rather powerful cry. Of pleasure.

Opening their eyes as they looked about. They found themselves in the master bedroom. But two of the people were missing. One was the man they were lusting after. Naruto Uzumaki. The second. Well. It was not hard for them has she had the only type of hair colour and eye colour there was.

One red haired MILF mother was not in the bed.

"I sure wish Naruto-sama would fuck us like that." moaned Mabui as she slowly got out the bed and stood on shaky legs.

"He did last night. But you passed out halfway through it." said Samui as she found herself pinned by a still sleeping Yugao who was sucking on the busty blonde's left tit.

"Naruto-sama. Your cockt tastes so much like milk." moaned Yugao in her sleep.

"I'm not Naruto-sama." said Samui as she struggled to get out of the former ANBU's grip.

Mabui decided to get into a shower and go about her day while living in the house with her master. What she and Naruto had was magic at its finest. And there was no chance in hell she would pass up this. It was a little hard for her to come to grips that you had to walk about the house naked or in a bikini. But, she was to follow her master's order no matter what. It was only when they left the house were they allowed to put on clothes.

Plus, it made sense. As when they were in the house. They were to help Naruto grow the Uzumaki clan. And when your master demands sex now. Making him wait for you to take off your clothes would be a pain. So it was better to just walk about naked. Or in a bikini.

Mabui chose the former option as it would be better to do it like that. Give Naruto what he wants.

Meanhile.

Naruto and Kushina were down in the garden. Doing what they had been doing ever since the red haired kidnapped Naruto. Having mind blowingly awesome sex.

Kushina was right now pinned to a tree. Or more like, laying against a tree. Her nails digging into the tree roots as her ass was held in the air by her stud of a son. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Naruto mercilessly fucked her silly.

"Damn kaa-chan. You're so tight. Even though I was gone for a few days. You miss me that much?" asked Naruto as he thrusted into her.

"Yes, Naruto-sama. I missed you. I missed this. I missed your cock. Now, fuck your slutty kaa-chan. Give me your seed. Give it to my slutty pussy to drink." begged Kushina as Naruto slapped her ass again and again.

"Very well. Take it all." said Naruto picking up his paces.

A few thrusts down the line, Naruto fired his load into Kushina's pussy. Her mind going blank as she took all of her son's cum into her pussy. No matter how many times they did it. This feeling was absolutely amazing. Nothing in the world could compare to the amount of pleasure one felt when they were having sex. Especially for Kushina. Fucking her son and now carrying his child sent her into an incestual pleasure.

Once his loads died down, Naruto moved out of her. Kushina's ass dropping from the air and Kushina grabbing her son by the hips.

"Please don't go." she begged.

"And why should I not go?" querried Naruto looking at his mother.

"Because. You must still feed me here." said Kushina pointing at her mouth.

Naruto meerly smiled as he turned around for her.

"Fine. Seeing that you did an amazing job of keeping all my cum in you. You can suck me off." said Naruto.

Kushina squeeled in delight as she took Naruto's cock into her mouth. Moaning in pleasure as she bobbed her head back and forth. Naruto meerly rested his hands on Kushina's head. Giving himself stability as he watched his slutty mother suck him off.

"Kaa-chan. I have to know. Who is better? Me, or tou-san?" asked Naruto.

"You of course." purred Kushina pulling him out of her mouth. "But please. Don't bring him up. Right now. I'm yours. I'm yours to fuck in whichever and where ever way you see fit."

"There's a good slut." said Naruto patting Kushina on the head. "Now. Go back to your job."

Kushina did as instructed. The only reason why she was rough with Naruto when she previously raped him. Was because she wanted him to be rough with her. She enjoyed her sex rough. Yes she didn't cheat on Minato. But she really wanted to be fucked silly. Sadly. Minato never did that with her. But now that she was back in the world of the living. She had turned her son into a powerful dominating sex craved demon. Much like her. But he could have sex with other women. She couldn't have sex with other men. And honestly. Why would she try and break the deal with Kami. Kushina had everything she wanted. A son who fucked her constantly and silly. Other women to keep her stimulated. What else could she possibly want?

But Naruto was having none of this. Grabbing Kushina's head. He began to thrust into her mouth. Kushina resigned herself to what her son wanted to do and let him have her way with her mouth. Her eyes soon glazed over as they rolled into the back of her head. Grunts and groans filled the garden as mother and son engaged in a taboo relationship.

"Here it comes. Drink every drop." said Naruto as he picked up his paces.

 _'Yes. Cum in my mouth. Let me drink all of your cum.'_ though Kushina as she moaned and sucked lewdly.

Grunting as he rammed all inches down her throat, Naruto fired load after load into her mouth. Cum leaked out the corner of her mouth and dropped onto her chest.

Giving a content sigh of satisfaction. Naruto released his hands from her head and let Kushina breathe again. Kushina soon used her fingers and scooped up the cum that escaped her mouth. Sucking on her fingers in a rather slutty way.

Getting up she gave her son a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for the meal." she purred as she walked off with a sway and limp in her step.

Walking also into the house. Naruto got himself cleaned up and got dressed. Today, he and Kushina had to go into Konoha to get some stuff for the house. Just basic necessaties was what Kushina called it. But it was more than that in her eyes.

Kushina too got dressed and headed with her son to Konoha.

"See you when you get home, Naruto-sama." said Mabui bowing to Naruto.

"Cool." was all Naruto said as he and Kushina walked away.

After a few hours, they made it to Konoha. Many people were rather surprised that Kushina was alive and well. But they didn't know of the deal she and Kami had. Walking around the shops of Konoha, Naruto and Kushina soon stopped by Tsunade's office. Having a quickie, they moved on. But soon bumped into none other than. Mikoto Uchiha.

The Uchiha Matriark was very much surprised as well that Kushina was alive. But she aslo wandered why she was too. She remembered dying on the night of the Uchiha massacre. But then there was also the deal Kami gave her.

And when she saw Naruto. She knew what this deal was. The three of them grabbed a bite to eat and enjoyed each other's company. But soon, afternoon came around and Mikoto decided it was time.

Grabbing Kushina's and Naruto's hand, she led them to a hotel room.

"Mikoto-chan? What's going on?" asked Kushina as Mikoto locked the door and put up a sound proof barrier.

"I know why you are alive, Kushina-chan." stated the MILF Uchiha.

"You do?" asked Kushina as her friend nod her head.

"I do. You made a deal with Kami-sama." said Mikoto.

"How do you know that?" asked Kushina going wide eyed.

"Please. She told me when she resurrected me. She said that you and your son were having sex right now. And that I was to do the same. By combining the Uchiha and Uzumaki bloodlines, the next generation of our children would be over powered beyond imagine." exclaimed Mikot as she got to work on her clothes while Naruto and Kushina were already out of theirs. "So, let's do this."

Kushina soon gained a gleam in her eyes as she watched her friend's clothes fall to the floor. Without warning, she pushed Naruto onto the bed and began making out with him.

"Hey." snapped Mikoto looking at the incestuous act before her.

Stopping her make out session with her son, Kushina looked to her friend while Naruto latched onto her one tit and began to suck on it. While his one hand traveled to began fingering her. Kushina moaned as she felt son's expert fingers pleasure her.

"Well, I was the first one for him. So why don't you sit and watch us." said Kushina as she went back to making out with her son while her slender fingers traveled down and began to stroke his raging hard on.

Mikoto was soon frozen as she watched the scene before her. Every fibre of her mind wanted to stop them so she could ride Naruto til she was in a sex coma. But her body refused to respond to her wishes. Instead, her one hand traveled down to her wettening pussy and began to finger herself.

Kushina looked to the corner of her eye and watched as Mikoto played with herself. Deciding to show her friend how a real woman gets someone off, Kushina broke the kiss and got into the 69 position. Giving Naruto's cock a long and lewd lick, she kept her eyes locked with Mikoto's. Taunting her as she pleasured Naruto's cock. Taking him into her mouth, she began to bob her head back and forth. But soon moaned when she felt Naruto eat her out more. He sure turned into a sex machine as she blew him. Massaging his balls, trying to make it into a race to see who would cum first, she began to increase her paces.

Naruto scrunched one eye shut as he felt his hot mother's mouth work his cock. But he knew why she was doing this. She wanted to make it a race. To show Mikoto who was the dominant one in this taboo relationship. But if Naruto knew one thing. It was that he was a fighter. He'd never let this MILF woman try and make him submit. Mother or not. He wouldn't dare break.

Thankfully, Naruto won the race and Kushina came into Naruto's mouth while Naruto held back from her. Bringing her mouth off his cock, Kushina sat on it and stroked him while looking at Mikoto with a smile on her face.

"This is how a man gets you off." purred Kushina only to be pushed off her son when Naruto sat up.

"Indeed. But now for your punishment. My slut of a mother." said Naruto as he looked at both Kushina and Mikoto.

Mikoto soon began to get scared as she looked to Naruto who had an evil look in his eyes. Like he had this planned all along.

"Make out with Mikoto-chan." ordered Naruto.

Kushina did as she was instructed and pounced on the Uchiha. Pinning her to the wall. Kushina made out with Mikoto while she played with her magnificent orbs. Mikoto let off a moan as she felt Kushina play with her body. Slipping her tongue into her mouth, Kushina kissed more feverishly as she ensured Mikoto stayed locked in place.

Moans filled the room as Naruto watched on as the two women made out in front of him. This was the best thing to ever happen to him. Kami sure gave him a gift. Naruto never liked Sasuke. How he always tried to say he's better than everyone else. So for Naruto to fuck Mikoto. Sasuke's mother. Was a real increase on his ego. So much that he got up and moved to the two women.

Kushina saw her son move to them. Breaking the make out session between the two, Kushina forced Mikoto onto her knees.

"Such a good slut, kaa-chan." said Naruto smiling to his mother.

"Anything for you, Naruto-sama." purred the red haired.

Mikoto's eyes widened as she looked at the large rod before her. Never had she seen something so big in her life. Fugaka was only average for his size. But this was like Naruto's cock was on steroids. Licking her lips as she moved to take him into her mouth, Naruto moved back. Mikoto whined at how she didn't get to taste him.

"Nah ah ah. Mikoto-chan. Behave yourself." said Naruto wagging a finger.

"Remember. Once you belong to Naruto-sama. You will always be his." said Kushina with Naruto nodding his head as he motioned for Kushina to approach him.

The mother and son soon began to make out while Naruto inserted two fingers into her pussy while Kushina began to jack off her son. Such an incestuous thing that played out before her. Turned on Mikoto so much. Without thinking. Mikot dove forward and captured Naruto's cock in her mouth.

Moaning as she sucked on it with so much desperation, Mikoto looked up to see the two no longer making out and now looking at her.

"I knew it." said Kushina moving down to be on her knees as well. "You really are a slut. Begging for someone to fuck you silly."

Mikoto said nothing as she sucked and slurped on Naruto's cock. Taking as much of his length into her mouth as possible. The pre cum that leaked out tasted so exotic. It began to make her feel she may end up addicted to it. Kushina soon took Naruto's balls into her mouth. Sucking on them while her hands began to play with Mikoto's body. Pinching and twisting her mounds as she licked her son's sack.

"What did I do to deserve such a sight?" moaned Naruto as he stroked the two women's heads.

Moving to be sitting on the bed, Naruto soon began to thrust into Mikoto's mouth. This made Mikoto stop her actions and resign to her fate as Naruto thrusted into her mouth.

"Such a slut you are, Mikoto-chan." said Naruto as he thrusted harder and faster.

"Fucking your friend's son as if it were nothing."

"She always wanted to do this." stated Kushina as she got up and sat on the bed. Only to pin her son down and straddle his face.

"Please, Naruto-sama." begged Kushina parting her pussy lips.

Giving her what she wanted. Naruto grabbed Kushina's thighs and plunged her down onto his tongue. Kushina moaned in pleasure as she felt her son's tongue move about in her cavern. She soon began to grind herself on her son's face. Bringing on her own release as she gripped the sheets to stabilise herself. The feeling she was having was so incredible, she didn't want it to end. But sadly. It was coming to an end. Her movements soon became erratic and she began to grind herself harder on Naruto's face.

"Naruto-sama. I'm so close." moaned Kushina as she began to pant from the pleasure she was having.

Naruto could feel his release growing as well. Mikoto wasn't as skilled as swallowing up his whole cock like with Samui and Kushina. But man did she know how to suck a cock. And the way she moaned and slurped made it that much harder.

But sadly. Both Naruto and Kushina came then and there. Naruto drinking Kushina's cum while Mikoto drank up Naruto's. She swallowed everything presented to her. Taking in the flavour and sweet aroma of her new lover's cum. Once she was done sucking on his cock. Mikoto pulled her head off and licked her lips while Kushina got off Naruto's face.

"Delicious." purred Mikoto as she stood up.

Kushina moved away from her son as she looked to Mikoto. Seeing that she may end up riding her son, she planned on having Naruto eat her out again. But she didn't expect Naruto to move behind Mikoto and push her onto the bed. Her perfect ass in the air.

Grabbing the MILF's full hips, Naruto began to play with her as he tapped the shaft of his cock on each of her cheeks. Mikoto moaned as she felt the large piece of man hitting her cheeks. She looked behind her, her eyes glazed with lust and want.

"Please. I want it so bad." she begged as she began to grind her hips against Naruto.

"What is the proper words you should use?" said Naruto as he began to jack off.

"I'm sorry. I meant, Naruto-sama." said Mikoto, her eyes begging for Naruto to start fucking her.

"Very well. I'll let that slide." said Naruto as he positioned his cock at her wet entrance.

Pushing himself into her, Naruto and Kushina watched as Mikoto threw her head back as her back arched from the feeling of being filled up. Smirking at this, Naruto began to slowly thrust.

Kushina saw a golden opportunity to get off as well. Climbing onto the bed and getting in front of Mikoto's face, she grabbed the raven haired MILF's head.

"Lick." ordered Kushina.

Mikoto was lost in a haze of lust as she looked at her red haired friend's dripping pussy. She dove straight in. Kushina threw her head back as she moaned in pleasure as she felt Mikoto's tongue move about in her cavern. Looking to her son, Kushina gave him a wink as she began to play with her tits.

"You're next, slut." said Naruto increasing his speed as he pounded Mikoto.

"Ah. Yes. Fuck me Naruto-sama. I am yours. I belong to you. Every inch of my body is yours to play with. Fuck me. Defile me. Turn me into your whore." moaned Mikoto as Naruto continued to fuck Sasuke's mother.

"I plan on it. I will fuck you so hard that you'll be begging me to fuck you every time you see me." groaned Naruto as he picked up his pace more.

"YEEEESSSS! I BELONG TO YOU! I AM YOURS!" cried Mikoto only to have her head shoved back to be at Kushina's pussy.

"I never said you were done." hissed Kushina.

Naruto could feel how tight Mikoto was. It was nearly the same tightness as Kushina when they first had sex. Even though he was controlled then. He could still feel how tight his mother was. Reaching under her, Naruto pulled Mikoto from Kushina and began to power thrust into her as he fondled her jugs. Kushina moaned in disappointment for not having her stimulation. But settled on moving to where her son and Mikoto were connected. And began to lick and nibble on her clit. That did it for Mikoto and she came then and there. She cried out as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Naruto too felt his release growing and fired into Mikoto's womb. Filling her up as he held onto her. Seeing a bit of the cum her son shot leak out of Mikoto's pussy, Kushina licked it all up. Tasting the sweet taste of her son along with Mikoto.

His loads died out and Naruto pulled out of Mikoto. The Uchiha MILF dropped onto the bed. Her mind blank as she shook from the feeling of being filled up. Kushina smirked at what her son did and how easy it was for Mikoto to break.

"You were always so week when it came to sex." said Kushina as she grabbed Naruto's rock hard cock and led him to a wall.

"This is how you should properly fuck." said Kushina giving her son's cock a few strokes before giving him a peck on the lips.

Moving her hands to be on the wall. Kushina wagged her ass before Naruto.

"Fucke me hard." said Kushina as she licked her lips.

"With pleasure." said Naruto as he thrusted himself into Kushina, hard and rough.

The red haired MILF threw her head back as she moaned as she felt her son move in and out of her. Her tits bouncing and swinging around as she felt her son fuck her hard.

"What a slut I have for a mother. You should be punished for that." said Naruto giving his mother a few slaps on the ass.

"Yes. I'm a naughty MILF. A toy for my stud son. I need to be punished." cried Kushina as she felt her son's cock speed inside her.

Giving her ass a few more slaps. Naruto grew tired of this position and spun her around. Pinning her against the wall, Naruto began to thrust harder than ever. Kushina wrapped her arms and legs around him as she cried in pleasure. Biting and nibbling his neck, Kushina moaned in bliss as Naruto grunted and groaned as he fucked his mother.

"Here it comes. Take it all." said Naruto.

"Yes. Give me it all. Give me your cum." cried Kushina as she bounced on her son's pelvis.

Giving a few more powerful thrusts, Naruto unloaded into Kushina's waiting pussy. Filling her up with his hot cum. The red haired MILF threw her head back and cried out a powerful orgasm as she felt his cum enter her.

A few loads later, Naruto pulled out of her and turned to find Mikoto coming back to her senses. Seeing that Kushina was slightly done, Naruto pulled out of his mother and moved to the raven haired Uchiha.

"Seems you want more." said Naruto as Mikoto looked to see him still hard.

"How much stamina do you have?" questioned Mikoto.

"Too much it would seem." said Naruto as Mikoto shrugged her shoulders and lay on the bed.

"Please. Fuck me more." she asked.

Climbing ontop of her, Naruto glided his hands over her body. Mikoto shuddered at the touch as Naruto trailed them down until he reached her folds.

"So wet." said Naruto as he dragged a finger over her lips.

"I want it so bad." was all Mikoto could say.

"Well then. Let's get busy." said Naruto grabbing Mikoto's hips and pushing himself into her.

Mikoto threw her head back as she felt him move deeper into her.

"Ah. Yes. That feels good." said Mikoto as Naruto began to thrust into her.

"You shall be mine forever. Taking my cum whenever I ask of it." said Naruto as he thrust into Mikoto with vigor.

"I understand. I am your cumdump. To be used in whichever way you deem necessary." moaned Mikoto as she dragged her nails over Naruto's back.

The two continued to fuck each other with renewed strength. The bed shaking and creaking as the moved atop the bed. Threatening to give way as the two made love with one another.

Mikoto had never experienced so much pleasure in her life. Fugaku was always so gentle and wondeful to her. But she wanted what Kushina too desired. To be fucked hard in every way possible.

Feeling the young stud on top of her. Currently nursing on her tits, she felt like the key to her lock had been found. After all these years. It was amazing.

Naruto continued to fuck the horny MILF. For some reason, apart from Koyuki, the women that always desired him were older than him. I mean, his first was with a woman older than him. And yes that woman was his mother. But who cares. Bringing his mouth from her tit, Naruto bit down on Mikoto's neck, leaving hickeys all along her smooth flesh. And at that moment, he felt a familiar pressure build up.

"Inside. Cum inside. I want your children. I want them so badly." begged Mikoto.

"Take it all. Slut." grunted Naruto burying his entire cock into her.

"Naruto-sama!" cried Mikoto as she gave an earthshaking orgasm.

"Mikoto-chan!" cried Naruto as he filled her up with his cum.

After a full minute, Naruto pulled out of Mikoto and watched her sleep. Only two fuck sessions and she was out cold. Man she was week. He had to train her to stay awake through more. Looking over to his mother, Naruto found the red haired getting off the floor and looking to her son while she licked her lips.

"Wanna fuck me again?" she purred.

"You better be ready." said Naruto as he moved to her.

The next morning, Mikoto woke up in the bed with both Naruto and Kushina. Currently, Mikoto was pulled against Naruto's back while Naruto had Kushina in his arms, currently spooning her.

The two woke up shortly after her and they all got dressed. But not before having amazing sex in the shower. Once they were dressed, they payed for their stay at the inn and left via shunshin to Naruto's and Kushina's house.

There they found Tsunade tapping her foot as she glarred at Naruto.

"Where were you? I desperately need you to fuck me again." she spat.

"Fine. Let's go." said Naruto leaving the two women and grabbing Tsunade's hand and dragging her to a room.

Kushina went over the rules for living in the house. And Mikoto agreed to them. Finding Mabui, Samui and Yugao in the house as well, they all waited outside Naruto's room while Tsunade howled in pleasure as her world was rocked as Naruto pounded her into oblivion.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has had sex with Mikoto. With Uchiha blood being added to the mix, the children of the new Uzumaki clan will be even more powerful.**

 **Who will be claimed next?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 10: Sexy Negotiations.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Sexy Negotiations

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Naruto's Sexy Harem.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Mikoto had revealed to have made the same deal as Kushina and has become Naruto's latest lover. With her now his lover, she will do anything to sire his children.**

 **Heheheh, get back at Sasuke by fucking his mother. What a way to go.**

 **As well, many of you are messaging to add this girl and that girl.**

 **Let me tell you this. THEY WILL BE IN THERE!**

 **But now we turn to a new chapter for this amazing fanfic.**

 **As well, please can some of you review Total Destruction.**

 **As well. This is one of the chapters I will be posting before I go on production break.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10: Sexy Negotiations.

It had been a week since Mikoto had become Naruto's property to do with what he desired. And she wouldn't have it any other way. When Fugaku was still alive, the only time he'd be intimate with her was to just impregnate her with Sasuke and Itachi. But that all changed when she decided to live with Naruto.

As of right now, another group orgie was taking place as the occupants of the house in the mountains were going at it like there was no tomorrow. Mikoto was still rather surprised that Naruto was able to fuck her until she passed out. But he still fucked her silly while she was passed out. When she came back to reality, she woke up to find her covered in cum she looked like a ghost. You also couldn't see the bed from the amount of cum Naruto dumped onto and into her.

Currently, many Naruto clones litter the bedroom. 4 clones were currently having their way with Kushina. Her holes filled while she jacked off the forth. Yugao had two, Samui and Mabui had 3 while Tsunade who showed up in time had only two as well. While the original was having a field day with Mikoto.

The raven haired Uchiha MILF was currently on her back, her pussy in the air while Naruto fucked her beyond imagine. Her juices and his cum leaked out her overly filled pussy as she lay there. A rather slutty expression on her face as Naruto rammed himself deep into her. Clearly he marked his territory when he took her when he and Kushina went to Konoha. But now he was just using her as a cumdump.

"You like that? Huh slut?" barked Naruto, pistoning in and out of her at insane force.

"I do. I do so much, Naruto-sama. I am yours. I'm your slut. Your whore. Your cumdump. I belong to you. My pussy, my mouth, my tits, my ass. They all belong to you. I am yours. I will give birth to your children. The Uchiha clan is dead to me. All that matters is satisfying you." moaned/screamed Mikoto as her eyes rolled into her head as her tongue hung out her mouth.

"Excellent. Now take it all." shouted Naruto as he unleashed another batch of his hot cum into her womb, making her belly swell up to look like she was 2 months pregnant.

The others soon climaxed as the clones too came into the various women. Looking at their expressions as they lay there, Naruto smiled at his handy work. Clearly they were all lusting after the item in his pants. But he still felt there was no one out there who could match his godly stamina. His mother had proven to last more longer than the others. But she would succumb to his cock after the 5th round and pass out. He was really hoping to find someone who could match him. Or even surpass him. It was crying shame really.

But as he lamented on who to fuck next, Tsunade came over to him and began to suck his cock. Cleaning the pole of his cum and Mikoto's juices. Once he was clean, Tsunade removed her mouth from his cock.

"I have another mission for you." purred Tsunade licking her lips as she grabbed her jugs and began to titfuck him.

"What?" asked Naruto feeling the soft melons on his cock.

"I need you to deliver a message to Mei Terumi. Mizukage of Kirigakure." said Tsunade occasionalyy licking what didn't fit between her tits.

"Is that all?" asked Naruto.

"Sure is." said Tsunade only to have Naruto behind her and his cock poking her unused rosebud.

"Good. When do I leave?" asked Naruto as he continued to poke her asshole.

"You leave tomorrow AT 3!" cried Tsunade as Naruto roughly entered her anus and began to fuck her.

By the time morning came around, Tsunade limped out the house and moved back to Konoha. Clearly Naruto broke her, again. But when the time for Naruto to leave, he found the letter he needed to deliver laying on the table. Having a quickie with the women, he left.

It wasn't long until he was in Kiri. Much had changed since the Shinobi War. The village was doing surprisingly well. Marching to Mei's office, Naruto kicked the door in to find the auburn haired goddess working on her paperwork.

"There is a thing called knocking." said Mei clearly irritated.

"Don't care." said Naruto arrogantly. "Special delivery."

Throwing the letter onto the desk, he watched Mei read it. Her eyes occasionally darting to Naruto as she continued to read. And Naruto could swear he saw her lick her lips. Just what was the middle aged vixen thinking.

"Blasphemy!" snapped Mei throwing the letter onto the desk as she folded her arms.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"I don't agree to these terms." hissed Mei.

Taking ahold of the letter. Naruto began to read it. When he was done, he found nothing wrong with it. It absolutely favoured both sides. So what was the problem?

"What's the problem?" asked Naruto.

"Everything." responded Mei glarring at the blonde.

"I still don't see the problem?" stated Naruto only for Mei to huff at what he said.

"It says nothing in there about me having sex with you." stated Mei only for Naruto to be dumbfounded.

"That's all you're mad about?" questioned Naruto with Mei nodding.

"Damn right. I want to have my fun time with you. But I can't." said Mei only for Naruto to gain a gleam in his eyes.

"They don't need to find out." he said to her with Mei also gaining a gleam in her eyes.

"I like your thinking young man. Follow me." said Mei getting up and walking out her office, a sway in her hips with Naruto's eyes staying glued to her lush rump, imagining that ass hitting his pelvis as she rode him while screaming his name.

The very idea caused him to grow a massive hard on. Mei saw this in the corner of her eye. Licking her lips as she finally reached her room, she opened the door and pushed Naruto into the room.

Locking the door she found Naruto already sitting on the bed. Clearly he was ready for this. So why not give him a show was what Mei thought. Moving to be before him, she began to give him a show of a lifetime. Making sure her actions were as lewd as possible, she began to strip.

Her blue dress first fell, leaving her in her fishnet under armor while she began to run her hands over her chest and stomach.

"Does mini Naruto love this?" she asked in a purr, her eyes staying glued to his cock.

"It's not that mini." barked Naruto.

Licking her lips at the thought, Mei continued her strip tease and once her clothes were fully off her, she sashayed over to the bed and got onto her knees.

Unzipping his pants, she marveled at what came flying out. He really wasn't that mini. The very thought of having this split her in half was making her more wetter by the second. Pumping him a few times, she licked her lips before planting a kiss on the head.

"I hope you can tame me." said Mei as she started to lick the shaft.

"I've tamed 7 women. But the question is, can you tame me?" challenged Naruto.

"I don't care." said Mei taking his cock into her mouth.

Moaning as she started slow, she bobbed her head up and down his length. The very thing was so big she had trouble at first but became easier as she began to really bob her head. The head hitting the back of her throat and hitting her gag reflex everytime.

Naruto meerly sat there, watching the busty Mizukage suck him off. Even though his full length wasn't in her throat where he wanted it, he could see she was trying. So he allowed her to get used to his cock. There was always another time to make her his cumdump.

Mei was definitely doing her best. Feeling such a cock in her mouth was beyond her understanding. She sucked a slurped. Tasting the pre cum that leaked out his cock. He tasted so good. She feared she may be addicted to this taste.

But soon, Naruto felt his release growing. Pushing his cock down her throat and past her gag reflex, Mei felt the first wave of hot cum flow down her throat.

"Savour it." said/ordered Naruto as Mei continued to drink.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she downed every shot of cum. She wasn't crying due to the force of Naruto or the lack of oxygen. Oh no. It was the taste of a man that flooded down her throat that brought on these tears. He tasted so exotic. A perfect balance between bitter and sweet. Once Naruto's loads died out, Mei was finally able to remove her mouth from his cock.

Licking her lips, she smiled as she stood up.

"Delicious. So good." she purred as she slid her right leg to the side of Naruto.

"But I want to taste it down here." said Mei opening her pussy lips as she brushed the head against her pussy.

She shuddered from the feeling as she layed her other leg on the other side of Naruto. Grabbing her hips, Naruto slammed her onto his cock. Mei's back arched as she moaned in pleasure as she felt the head push up into her womb.

Naruto didn't even feel any form of barrier. But he didn't care. Now was the time to make this woman his. Time to make her submissive to his cock. With this thought in mind, Naruto grabbed her hips and began to move her on his cock.

Mei threw her head back as she felt Naruto's cock move inside her tight cunt. Her pussy growing wetter and wetter everytime the head pushed into her womb. Her juices flowing out her pussy and coating Naruto's shaft as she rode him to oblivion.

Watching her amazing tits bounce in front of his face, Naruto took one of her melons into his mouth while his one hand left her ass and kneaded the other. Mei could only throw her head back as she screamed in pleasure.

"Ah! Yes. That's good. It feels so good. Fuck me. Fuck me hard." moaned the busty kage as she began to pick up her pace as she bounced on Naruto's pelvis.

The sounds of flesh hitting flesh rang in the room as Mei fucked Naruto. But she knew at this rate, she would be fucked into a sex induced coma. But she didn't care. All she cared about right now was to be used however Naruto wished.

Breaking from her one tit, Naruto moved to the other and nursed off her. Her milk flowing into his mouth allowing his to drink from her. He drank from Kushina a few times when they rutted between the sheets. But for him to do it with another, sent him into an instinctual climax.

His balls soon began to tighten which made his pace became erratic. Thrusting harder into Mei, Naruto removed his mouth from her tit, looking at her face to become distorted as she held her head back as Naruto drove it home.

"Here it comes." groaned Naruto as Mei shook her head in ecstacy.

"I know. I'm gonna cum too. Inside me. I want it inside me. I want to feel it inside me." moaned Mei as she too picked up her paces.

A few more thrusts later, Naruto unleashed all the cum he had built up into Mei's womb. Filling her up to the brim as she screamed in pleasure while pushing Naruto's head between her tits. Keeping his secured as her walls squeezed all the cum out his cock.

When his loads died out, Mei breathed a sigh of relief and contentness as she slowly got off Naruto. His cum dripping out her pussy and forming a puddle on the floor. Bringing a finger, she ran it over her pussy lips and lapped some of the cum that wasn't inside her.

"So good." she purred only to be slammed against the wall as Naruto picked up her legs and positioned himself at her entrance again.

"I never said I was done with you." smirked Naruto.

"Ravish me." moaned Mei as she felt his cock enter her again.

Digging her nails into his back, Mei moaned in pleasure as Naruto kept thrusting into her pussy. The cum inside her sloshing around in her as she felt Naruto rock her core.

Her eyes soon began to roll into the back of her head as her tongue fell out her mouth.

Smiling as he looked at her features again, Naruto inwardly nodded. He had just made another woman his. Another woman who will be used as his sex toy.

"You like that Mei? Huh? You like it?" groaned Naruto thrusting into her.

"Yes. I love it, Naruto-sama. I love your cock. I love it to death." moaned Mei as she placed her head against the wall.

"I can't hear you bitch." said Naruto slamming himself harder into her. "Speak louder. Or I will pull out."

Slowly, Naruto began to withdraw his cock from her pussy. But Mei locked him in place with her legs.

"No. Don't pull it out. I need it. I need it so fucking badly." begged Mei.

"Then tell me what I want to hear." order Naruto staying idle while Mei began to grind her hips against his cock.

"I NEED IT! I NEED YOUR COCK! I WANT IT SOOO BAD! I AM YOUR SLUT!" cried Mei on the top of her lungs.

"Excellent." said Naruto ramming himself back into her.

"AH! YES! THAT'S GOOD! FUCK ME! FUCK ME YOU STUD! I AM YOUR WHORE! YOUR CUMDUMP!" cried Mei as Naruto began to pick up speed.

"I like your tone. Now take my load you whore." said Naruto thrusting up and dumping another batch of hot cum into her filled womb.

"AH! I FEEL IT! YOUR CUM IS FILLING ME! I AM NOTHING BUT YOUR TOY! I AM YOUR PROPERTY!" cried Mei as she felt his cum inside her.

"We're not even done yet." cackled Naruto throwing her onto the bed with him moving behind her.

"Fuck me hard." begged Mei grinding her hips against Naruto's pelvis.

Naruto meerly grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them. Opening up her pussy more to him.

"I'll fuck you how I want to." snapped Naruto roughly entering her again.

The force of the rough entry sent Mei's face into the pillows as she moaned into the pillows as she felt him once more inside her. He was such a man. More than she could handle. He had came 4 times and he was still going strong. Just how much stamina did this guy have? Or how much come could he produce was her second question.

But her thoughts turned white as Naruto hoisted her up to have her back against his front as he began to knead her breasts.

Mei meerly threw her hands into the air with her fingers intertwining before moving to have them behind her head.

Her face had the fucked silly expression as Naruto pistoned in and out of her.

"It...good." she slurred, struggling to form words in her dazed mind.

"It...re...y good." she slurred more.

"What's good? Hm? Spit it out bitch." said Naruto as he increased his pace.

"IT'S GOOD! YOUR COCK! IT'S REALLY GOOD!" cried Mei only to be facing Naruto as he rode him more.

Her nails digging into his back more. Only to drag across his back as she rode him harder and faster. Drawing blood as she gazed into space while riding the blonde stud.

Naruto soon felt his release growing as Mei continued to ride his cock. It was now official. He broke her. She was his for life.

"Ooohh. Fuck yeah!" cried Naruto as he felt her walls tighten like a vice grip around his cock.

And soon enough, Mei's hands moved to his hair as she leaned back while riding Naruto like a stallion. She had never imagined to be fucked so hard in her life. Her dildo she used at night never came close to the real deal. Especially with one so much bigger than her dildo. She soon felt Naruto's cock swell within her and just like that, she screamed in pleasure as Naruto fired his 4th load into her. Mei's body went rigid as she pulled out some of Naruto's hair as she orgasmed so hard it vibrated against the walls and bounced everywhere.

Naruto held her close as he continued to dump his cum into her overly stuffed pussy. Feeling how good her walls clamped down hard on his cock. This was the first time Naruto had felt a woman squeeze his cock so tight.

Mei soon passed out as she fell backwards onto the bed. Her mind blank, her pussy leaking cum like a river as she just lay there. His cock now limp and him now bored again. Getting dressed, Naruto pulled the overs over her and moved to the door.

"I had fun, slut. Next time." said Naruto leaving the room and leaving Kiri.

 **"Oh Naruto-kun. When mating season is here. You and I will not only shake the earth but the heavens as well. Just 3 weeks left and then you can feel what a Demoness can do."** chirped Kyuubi within his head.

The following days after Naruto broke Mei in, Konoha got a responce from Kiri that they accepted the terms and conditions and that Mei had stepped down and allowed her bodyguard Ao to take the mantle of Mizukage. Everyone was oblivious to why Mei stepped down but for the women who were of Naruto's possession, they knew why.

Mei lived with Naruto ever since he broke her in and would always fulfill her duties as his cumbucket. She was so broken, Yugao looked sane when she went at it with Naruto the first time.

Yup. Life was good for Naruto right now.

 **And scene.**

 **So another woman claimed and it was in the form of the busty Mizukage. Well, clearly she bit off more than she could chew when she agreed to Naruto's proposal of having secret sex.**

 **Now she lives with him and will continue to be his loyal slut no matter what.**

 **Who will be next?**

 **Chapter 11: Doing It Doggystle Part 1.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Doing It Doggystyle: Part 1

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Naruto's Sexy Harem.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and Mei had sex. Which resulted her being broken in by Naruto. Due to her now becoming his submissive toy, she steps down from her post as Mizukage and now lives with her new master. Fulfilling his every wish.**

 **With a new woman added to the harem, the women who will give birth to his children has become ever more bigger.**

 **Who will be claimed next?**

 **Find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11: Doing It Doggystyle: Part 1.

Sitting on the couch as a new morning dawned over the Elemental Nations, Naruto sat in the nude since the bay he was born. Even though the rule stated for living in the house, one must wear either a bikini (That had to be sexy and revealing) or just full on nudesim. This rule still applied to him. Of course, he came up with this rule in the first place.

So he had to adhere to his own rules. Or else it won't be fair game.

Kushina, Mabui, Samui, Mikoto and Yugao were busy wafting about in the kitchen, their stomachs slightly bloated from the amount of cum Naruto dumped into them last night. Though with Kushina, the incest addict looked to be more than a month pregnant. They were currently getting breakfast ready. But they were missing one. An auburn haired busty ex-Mizukage.

Oh that's right. Right between Naruto's legs, her head bobbing up and down as she sucked and slurped with all her might and sex crazed desires, Mei serviced her master's pole. Her eyes glazed with lust and pure desire as she sucked him off. Running a hand through her hair, Naruto smiled smug like as he watched the woman suck him off.

"Good Mei-chan. Good. You're proving to be better at this than Mabui was at her first time." commented Naruto as Mei pulled him out her mouth.

"Your words honor me, Naruto-sama." she purred only to have her face shoved back down to suck him off.

"Finish your food first before talking to me, slut." barked Naruto.

Mei never responded with a snappy remark. Instead she moaned as she continued to suck him off with great vigor. But Naruto soon felt his balls clench and he thrusted into Mei's mouth, firing his load into her mouth and down her throat.

Mei moaned in pleasure as she took all his cum into her throat. Drinking the quantity in large gulps as she savoured the flavour of the addicting drink she enjoyed so much.

Once Naruto's cock was clean of cum, she pulled her mouth from his cock and licked her lips.

"Thank you for the meal." she purred.

"Whatever." said Naruto moving up the stairs to the shower.

Once he was done, he got dressed and headed out the door.

He'd be heading over to Tsunade's office for some reason. And he knew why she wanted to see him. For a nice quickie in her office it would seem.

Once he arrived, he fucked Tsunade hard enough to make her have a limp in her strides for 3 days. But now he was hungry. Hungry not for ramen. For something more better.

Deciding to try and calm down his hard on, he headed about the village. But as he walked he soon felt his senses shoot up as he felt Kyuubi push her chakra into his nose. And it just so happened that he was walking past the Inuzuka compound.

And it was this smell that he knew all too well. It was the smell of pheremones. And they were strong. So strong, Naruto found himself walking into the compound and to where he was smelling the pheremones.

Entering the compound, he heard the sounds of someone moaning in pleasure as the smell was more stronger inside than outside. Walking up the steps, he found a door that was slightly open.

Peeking inside, he found the mostt incredible sight. Kiba's very own mother, Tsume Inuzuka was laying on the bed. As naked as she was the day she was born. Her one hand playing with her one breast while the other was rubbing her wet pussy. Her moans were music and Naruto could feel his hard on growing from the show.

Just watching her drove him to claim her. Such beautiful sounds flying from her lips made him hungry for her. Kiba took Hinata away from him. He took that which didn't belong to him. So it was only right for him to retturn the favour. And he was going to do it in the best way he knew. Fuck this horny woman raw like there was no tomorrow.

Getting ready, he kicked down the door, making poor Tsume scramble about while trying to hide her naked body. Her eyes gazing upon Naruto's own blue eyes.

"Naruto-kun. What are you doing here?" asked Tsume.

"Oh, I was in the neighbourhood. And I thought maybe I should come and see how the great Tsume Inuzuka was doing." said Naruto smiling to her, clearly baiting her.

"Aw, you're sweet. Flattery always worked on me." said Tsume looking to him while a blush swept across her cheeks.

"I won't lie, you're so beautiful. In fact, you're gorgeous." said Naruto making his way to the bed and sitting down next to Tsume.

"Keep this up, and I may make you the new head of the Inuzuka." commented Tsume.

"I believe any man would be glad to have you. You're smart, beautiful, and extremely talented. You're the whole package." stated Naruto running his hands over Tsume's skin.

From an outsider's view, it would looking just like a simple touch. But from Naruto's point of view, he was touching all the spots that would make a woman extremely horny. He very much had to thank his mother when he got back. And he'd do it in the best way he knew.

Tsume's body began to burn up. The way Naruto was touching her was sending her over the edge. She had never been touched since her husband died and here was a man that was nearly half her age. Making her feel good once again. But this felt way better than her husband. His expert touch electricuted her senses thatt were long since dead awake. His fingers probing her desires as they ran effortlessly across her smooth skin.

"But, I guess I should get back to what I was doing." said Naruto adding the final piece of bait to the hook he had out waiting. "Ninja are always on the move."

"Wait." said Tsume grabbing Naruto's hand.

Inwardly smiling at how she took the bait and fell for it, hook line and sinker, Naruto sat back on the bed.

"Tsume-sama. I must get back to my duties." said Naruto with Tsume shrugging her shoulders as she leaned against him, enticing him with her D-cup breasts.

"Please, Naruto-kun. Stay for a bit longer. With me." begged Tsume as she looking up into his eyes.

"Oh, alright." said Naruto only to inwardly highfive himself as Tsume latched her lips onto his own.

Pushing himself on top of her, their lips staying glued to each other's as the made out. Naruto soon began to grind his groin against her inner thigh as their tongues danced in each other's mouths.

Tsume moaned as she felt the stiff member against her thigh. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She was making out with a man younger than her. And on top of that, they were about to screw each other like no other. The meer thought made her exceedingly wet beyond imagine.

Breaking the kiss, Tsume threw Naruto off her and instantly grabbed onto his pants. Stopping for a minute while looking to the man she was about to sleepp with. Her eyes instantly glazed over with lust as she unzipped his pants.

"Can you tame a woman like me?" she purred as she pulled down his pants to reveal the large buldge in his boxers even more.

"Trust me. I've tamed women tougher than you." retorted Naruto with Tsume licking her lips as she pulled down his boxers to reveal his large cock.

"I like the sounds of that." she said as she gave the whole cock a lick.

Naruto meerly watched, occasionally groaning as the brown haired MILF licked his cock. Ensuring the whole thing was properly lubricated for her mouth.

The cock shone in the light of the ceiling light. Tsume was proud of her handy work only to grab her tits and bring them over his cock. Naruto had been titfucked before by Mei, but she was too desperate for him to fuck her to pay attention to the small details. But Tsume was clearly showing that she wanted this to last. She wanted to experience all of him. Naruto respected that.

Playing with what stuck between her tits and licking what didn't, Tsume could feel how hard he was. He wanted this. He needed this. And the way she was acting, she also wanted this so badly. She had been sex deprived for so long that she needed to have someone fuck her brains out.

Naruto soon took the reigns on this whole thing and grabbed Tsume's hair and forced all inches down her throat. Tsume gagged for a bit but welcomed it. She was planning on teasing him for a bit longer, but she wanted to be fucked like a bitch in heat. And for Naruto to make such an advance on her, was exactly what she needed.

Holding onto his thighs as Naruto worked his hips, Tsume felt the head of his cock push past the back of her mouth and down her throat. She enjoyed it so much, she moved one hand from Naruto's thigh to her soaked pussy and began to finger herself.

"You like that?" said Naruto as he thrusted into Tsume's mouth.

Tsume did nothing other than gaze upon her new lover. Enjoying how he fucked her mouth. She soon began to suck on it, contracting her throat as much as she could while ensuring to lap up the pre-cum that fell from the head. It tasted delicious. But she was caught off guard when Naruto began to thrust harder and faster into her mouth.

"Tsume-chan. I'm gonna cum." said Naruto as he sped up more. "Be sure to swallow it all."

Tsume welcomed the feeling as Naruto unloaded his cum into her mouth and down her throat. She moaned as she felt it slither down her throat and into her stomach. The taste was so exotic and delicious she was hooked then and there.

Pulling his cock out her mouth with a popping sound after a few minutes, she was hit in the face with a few ropes of stray cum.

Licking her fingers in a slutty way, taking the cum from her face and into her mouth where she swallowed, she gazed at him to find him still hard.

"Delicious, Naruto-sama. I am yours to play with." she cooed as she lay on her back and spread her legs.

"Don't mind if I do." chimed Naruto climbing onto the bed and positioning his cock at her wet entrance.

Thrusting himself in, he listened to her pained and pleasure filled cries as Naruto continued to push himself into her.

"Damn Tsume-chan. You're so tight." grunted Naruto as he continued to push himself into her.

"I've not had sex for a long time. But that changes now. Please..." she trailed as she panted from being filled up. "...Fuck me hard. I need it so bad. I want this so bad. I'll be your slut for life."

"That's what I was going for." stated Naruto finally getting all of his cock into her warm pussy.

Starting slow, Naruto began to fuck the Inuzuka MILF with a strong rythem. Looking at the show under him as he began his conquest of yet another slut for him to enjoy and play with, Naruto watched as her tits bounced from the impact created from their lower halves. Reaching down, her took one tit into his mouth as he began to pick up his paces. Tsume threw her arms around his neck, her sight was white, her mind blank, but the pleasure was all that remained. She held on for dear life. Feeling his cock deep inside her. Hitting all the spots that were once to be believed, dead. But that was proved wrong when Naruto shoved his cock into her.

But they were not alone.

Hana Inuzuka, first child of Tsume had arrived home right after Naruto had put his cock into Tsume and came to the hearing of her mother crying in...pleasure?

Making her way up the stairs, she found her mother's door to be slightly open. She looked inside and her jaw instantly hit the floor. What she was was definitely her mother. But with some other man. And that man was Naruto. Fucking her mother in the missionary position. But that wasn't all she saw. It was also the larger than average cock that was being thrusted into Tsume.

Hana couldn't believe her mother was fucking a younger man, but she instantly became fixated on Naruto's cock. It was so huge she felt her pussy grow wet and her mouth began water. There was no denying it now. She was hungry for his cock. She wanted his cock in her. Scratch that. With a cock like that, she'd become his slut, producing his children and being fucked hard for the rest of her life.

With that thought in her mind, she left with silence in her steps and set to work on a plan for having Naruto to herself.

Tsume had never felt pleasure like this in her life. Ever. Her past husband only was ever intimate with her in order to produce Hana and Kiba. Kami rest his soul. But she never was able to truly be satisfied in the sexual department. She promised to remain faithful to him even in death. But that was destroyed when Naruto showed up. Feeling this young stud's cock hit her spots every time gave her such a thrill beyond image. She could already feel her mind going blank as Naruto continued his assault on her pussy.

Her juices leaking out and splashing onto the bed as she held Naruto close to her. Her cries of pleasure and his grunts as he thrusted into her filled the room as Naruto fucked her silly.

"You like that? Huh Tsume-chan? You like me fucking your slutty pussy like a bitch in heat?" groaned Naruto as he felt Tsume's nails dig into his back.

"Yes. I love it. I love it so much. You're truly a man worthy of that cock of yours. You're so deep inside me. Fuck me hard. Fuck me raw. Fuck me however you want." cried Tsume as she locked her legs behind Naruto, securing him in place, unable to allow him escape.

"How about letting me impregnate you? How does that sound?" barked Naruto driving himself harder into Tsume.

A cry of pleasure ripped from her lips as she arched her back and squeezed Naruto close to her chest.

"It sounds amazing. Treat me like a slut. I am a slut. I am your slut. Cum inside me. Cum inside me to bear your children. I want your cum so bad." moaned Tsume.

"Here it comes slut." groaned Naruto thrusting himself deepper into her womb and unloaded his cum into her waiting womb.

Tsume howled in pleasure as she had her first legit orgasm in what felt like an eternity. Her walls clamping down on Naruto's cock as he fired continuously.

After a full minute of cumming, Naruto pulled out of her. A bit of cum falling onto the bed as Tsume breathed a sigh of relief. Noticing Naruto's cock was still hard, she licked her lips and got onto her hands and knees. Using one hand to opened her ass up, she presented her pussy to Naruto.

"More please." she begged wagging her ass in front of Naruto.

Licking his lips at how easy it was to make her submit to him, Naruto placed a hand on her glorious ass and the other on his cock. Pushing the head in slowly, teasing her as he entered her confinds once more, he watched Tsume moan at how her new toy was filling her up. But she didn't like the teasing Naruto was giving her. She wanted to be fucked hard, not teased into submission.

Slamming her ass against his pelvis, she moaned as she felt the entire cock inside her again. Looking to him, she licked her lips.

"I want to be fucked like the slut I have become." she demanded.

"Very well. I'll fuck you like there is no tomorrow." said Naruto as he began to fuck Tsume once more.

The force of the impact from Naruto's thrust pushed Tsume onto the bed where her head collided with the pilows. Her moans drowned by the pillow as Naruto fucked her hard.

Bringing herself up as the bed began to rock and creak. Tsume's eyes rolled into the back of her head with her tongue hanging out her mouth. Clearly this was what Naruto wanted. And frankly, she needed it with the way she was acting.

"Damn Tsume-chan. You're even tighter in this position. You must've been born a slut." cooed Naruto as he thrusted harder into her.

"I am a slut. A slut born for your cock. I love it. I love it so fucking much. I want you. I need you. I need you to fuck me so hard as to how I want it." moaned Tsume as Naruto grabbed her swaying tits and began to pick up his paces.

The bed groaning and straining from the rough sex given. The screws threatening to give way as the two fucked each other into oblivion. Tsume knnew there was no turning back now. She was now a slut. A slut to Naruto. A slut that was to fulfill her master's desire's to the fullest.

But Naruto soon began to pick up the pace and began to fuck her even more harder. Tsume screamed as Naruto drove it home. Her walls clamping down hard on his cock as she began to slip in and out of concousness.

"I'm cumming. I'm fucking cumming." moaned Tsume as she rocked back annd forth from Naruto's motions.

"Here it comes slut. Take it all." groaned Naruto as he grabbed her ass to drive it even harder.

"Yes. YES! Give it to me. Give me your seed. Give me your child. I want it so bad. I love you. I love sex. I love you so much." cried Tsume as Naruto continued to fuck her hard.

"I'm cumming." groaned Naruto firing his load into the Inuzuka matriark.

Tsume cried in pleasure as she arched her back from being filled. Her mind had officially broke. Her pussy had never felt so much pleasure.

With his loads dying out, Naruto pulled out of Tsume and watched her fall onto the bed, her pantted breaths now the only sound in the room. But as he was about to grab his boxers, he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him.

"Come back and fuck me more." cooed Tsume as she gave his ear a lick.

"I promise to fuck you hard next time." said Naruto with Tsume passing out.

Finally getting dressed, Naruto headed out the door and out the Inuzuka compound. A smile on his face as he went about his day like nothing ever happened.

Another woman claimed. Another woman now his slut and cumdump. But then he began to think. Tsume had another child. Hana Inuzuka. Smiling at how it would be amazing to have her as well as his slut, he saved the objective for tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow he will turn her into his slut.

But as he walked out the Inuzuka compound, he failed to notice the one who stole Hinata from him. Kiba Inuzuka. He was currently hiding as he watched Naruto leave his home. His face distorted in horror as he watched Naruto leave. He arrived home shortly after Hana and wanted to tell his mother that Hinata and him were going to have a child. But he decided against it when he watched Naruto and Tsume fuck like there was no tomorrow.

"Kaa-san. How could you?" cried Kiba as a tear dropped from his eye.

 **And scene.**

 **Looks like Tsume is now Naruto's property. Mwahahahaha. As well Hana seems to want a piece of that action and is already deciding on a way to have Naruto in bed with her.**

 **Little does Hana know, is that Naruto has her in his sights. She will be in for a real treat. As well, looks like Kiba has come to a sudden realization. His own mother is now the cumdump of Naruto Uzumaki. Tough shit boy. Karma's a bitch.**

 **Chapter 12: Doing It Doggystyle: Part 2.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Doing It Doggystyle: Part 2

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Naruto's Sexy Harem.**

 **So the last pplace we left off was where Naruto had sex with Tsume and broke the Inuzuka. Turning her into his cumdump.**

 **With Tsume now belonging to Naruto, they fail to realize that Hana saw them. But Hana is thinking along the lines of Tsume and having Naruto fuck her beyond imagine. Not only that, but she wants to get knocked up by a cock like that.**

 **What will happen?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12: Doing It Doggystyle: Part 2.

It had been only 3 days since Naruto returned to Konoha to add more hot women (perferably MILFs) to his harem. He already had 9 women who were his property. His mother included. Sure incest was wrong, but when you want a bloodline to stay pure, you do that sort of thing. Plus, the child born will be a pure blood while the other children will be half blood.

Naruto didn't care. As long as he could have sex, he was happy. Tsume was only the latest in the long list of women to fuck. Next was Hana, then Kurenai, followed by Anko, Ayame, Ino, Shizune, Yoshino and last but not least, Hitomi. Hinata's mother.

He already got back at Sasuke by fucking Mikoto to where he broke her. Neji was okay so he'd not take Tenten. Currently, Naruto and Tsume were going at it like there was no tomorrow. Tsume had already renounced her title as head of the Inuzuka. This was met with shock and unrest as many wanted to know her reason.

Tsume meerly stated she wanted to be more at home. Well, that was her response. But her real motive was to have sex with Naruto whenever she could.

"Yes. YES! Like that. Fuck me hard, fuck me raw. Fuck me however you want." cried Tsume as Naruto rammed himself from behind her.

Giving the Inuzuka's ass a few slaps as he plowed her pussy, Naruto was awarded with a few moans of pleasure as Tsume arched her back from the pleasure.

"Oh, I like that. Treat me like the slut I am." moaned Tsume making Naruto smile at her words.

"So Tsume-chan." started Naruto as he continued to fuck her. "Are you ready to become pregnant and bring my clan back into existance?"

Tsume meerly hung her head as her moans grew into screams as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her tongue hung out her mouth.

"Yesh, I readshy sho beshome preshnat. (Yes, I'm ready to become pregnant)." she moaned as Naruto picked up his pace.

"Good. Now take my load and bring my children into the world." groaned Naruto firing his load into Tsume's warm pussy.

Tsume threw her head back as she climaxed from feeling Naruto's cum fill her womb.

After a few more thrusts and dumping his cum into Tsume, Naruto pulled out of her with Tsume throwing herself onto her back as she breathed a sigh of content and satisfaction as she rubbed her stomach as she felt Naruto's warm cum in her womb.

"I love you." said Tsume falling asleep.

Getting dressed, Naruto left the Inuzuka compound only to come face to face with Kiba. The youngest of the siblings glarred at Naruto as her had his arms folded.

"You bastard." he growled.

"What?" spat Naruto.

"How could you do that to my mother?" barked Kiba.

"I only did her a favour." retorted Naruto smiling a very smug smile. "She wanted some relief. So I gave it to her."

Kiba grabbed Naruto by the jacket. A fist ready to be in the man's face.

"She's not an object. She's not a toy for you to play with." growled Kiba.

"Maybe you should've thought about that before taking Hinata from me. No matter. I am in a better position. I am to bring back my clan, and to do that, I am to take many women to bring back my clan." stated Naruto.

"Since when?" hissed Kiba.

"Since it was decided by Tsunade-chan." spat Naruto breaking out of Kiba's hold on him.

Walking off, Naruto made his way to where he could sense Hana. She was in one of the training areas. Smiling at this, he shunshinned to where she was.

Kiba meerly stood looking at the spot where Naruto was. His face of despair as he felt a tear run down his cheek.

"Why kaa-san? Why did you stoop so low?" he cried as he entered the compound to have a word with his mother.

But for Naruto, he made it to where Hana was. There he perched himself in a tree and watched Hana train. Her Nin dogs were no where to be found. She could be seen training in using Taijutsu.

But that wasn't what Naruto was interested in. Thanks to the massive sweat Hana had built up, her chunin vest was unzipped. Showing off her amazing bust. Together with the drenched tank top that clung to her skin, just made Naruto's hormones go crazy.

 **"What are you waiting for? Go fuck her already."** barked the vixen inside him.

Jumping down from the tree, Naruto moved to Hana. The eldest of the two siblings turned to find Naruto walking to her. And just like that, her heart raced as she began to go over her plan to have sex with him. Her libido wouldn't go down after she saw her mother and Naruto go at it like never before. And she felt really horny right now.

"Hey Hana-chan. Nice to meet you." said Naruto.

"You're very polite." stated Hana with a smile.

"You up for a spar?" asked Naruto.

"Sure." was all Hana said.

The two sparred for hours and hours. But during the spar, Naruto used all he had to increase Hana's body sensitivity. And it was working. Hana's face soon became red. Her body feeling heavy and her wetness growing. She wanted him. And she wanted him now.

Sprinting at him, she grabbed him and slammed him against a tree. Her lips meshing with his own. Naruto was taken back a bit, but smiled inwardly as he held her in his arms, pushing his own tongue against hers.

Hana moaned as she felt herself become even wetter. After seeing her mother and Naruto do it, she felt her own lust grow. She wanted this. And what better way than to have sex with someone you know. And it just so happened to be Naruto that she wanted to have sex with.

Breaking from her lips, Naruto looked to the horny woman before him. Who just so ahpppened to be getting his pants off.

"Where is this coming from?" asked Naruto inwardly smiling at how he didn't have to do that much.

"I saw you. You and my kaa-san were having sex. At that moment, I wanted to have you as well. I don't mind sharing you with my kaa-san. As long as I get to have sex with you, I am happy." said Hana as she soon dropped to her knees and unzipped his pants.

Pullinng out his tool, she marvled at ther size of it. He certainly was impressive for a man of his age. Licking her lips as she gazed at the dick before her she heard Naruto speak.

"I promise you'll enjoy the taste." said Naruto with Hana looking to him.

"I certainly will enjoy it." she purred as she took the head into her mouth.

The rich smell of the cock and the delicous taste of the pre-cum flowing out the tip and sliding down her throat was absolutely divine. He tasted like Heaven. Hana knew she'd become addicted to him soon enough. Taking in more of him, she managed to get more than what the majority could get in their mouths. But she only had 2 inches to go.

She soon began to bobbing her head back and forth. Sucking and slurping she savoured the taste of Naruto. Looking up to him, she found his eyes half lidded and moans of enjoyment coming from his lips. She inwardly smiled at how she was making him like this. Deciding to go further, she relaxed her throat and took in the last few inches.

She gagged a bit but continued to suck. Bringing a hand up, she played with his balls as she bobbed her head faster and faster. Naruto brought a hand down and stroked her head. This only made Hana moan as she increased her speed. She wanted to taste his cum.

"Here it comes." said Naruto placing his other hand on her head.

 _'Yes. Let me taste you. Give me the stuff you used to fuck my kaa-san.'_ thought Hana as she soon was pushed onto Naruto's pelvis.

Her eyes widened at the quantity of cum that flooded her mouth. Naruto sighed in release as he came lots into Hana's throat and into her belly. He was rather impressed at how Hana was keeping it all in. So much so, that it made him want to have her as a sex toy.

Pulling himself out of her mouth, he watched as Hana licked her lips and brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"So good." she purred as she undid her jacket.

Watching the Inuzuka strip before him, Naruto found her to have a rather nice body. One which made him horny as hell. Or it could be Kyuubi that was increasing his lust. Either way, he would be making her his.

Soon enough, Hana was in the nude and striking a sexy pose before him. She licked her lips as she turned around and bent over.

"Come on. Don't leave me waiting. Give me that cock." said Hana with Naruto getting out of his own clothes.

Grabbing her hips which made Hana arched her back and moan from the touch, she soon shivered when she felt his cock brush against her pussy lips.

"Please. I want to feel it inside me." begged Hana.

"Very well." said Naruto as he roughly thrusted into her.

Finding no resitance made it that much enjoyable. Giving her ass a slap, Naruto watched as Hana threw her head back and moan.

"Ah, that feels good." moaned Hana gaining another slap.

"Well then. Allow me to give you what you want, slut." was all Naruto said as he began to thrust.

Hana moaned in pleasure as she felt Naruto move inside her. Her walls clenching his cock so tight as she moaned like a bitch in heat. Well, she was in heat ever since she witnessed _that_. But now that she was here in this position, only made it that much better.

For Naruto, he found her tightness to be rather impressive. It just him want to make her his that much stronger. Giving her ass a few slaps, he watched as the slowly turning slut throw her head back in pleasure. Grabbing her elbows and holding onto them, he gained more control.

He was even able to reach even deeper into her. He could swear he was punching through her womb right now.

"You like that? Huh, you slut." barked Naruto fucking her harder.

"Yes. I love it. I love it so much. I want your seed, give me your cum. Give me all of it. I want to have it." begged Hana looking to Naruto.

"The be sure to take it all." said Naruto thrusting harder and faster.

Hana screamed in pleasure as she found her mind blanking out from the lust and desire. She was Naruto's cumdump now. She knew that. The way she lost her hymen to her dildo, and then finger herself senseless was nothing compared to this.

Pulling on her hair, Naruto groaned and grunted as he fired into her without warning. Hana's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her tongue dropped out her mouth. A smile creeping up on her face.

"I feel it. Yes. It's so warm." she purred only to find herself pushed back first to a tree with her legs hooked around Naruto's waist while Naruto lined himself at her entrance again.

"We're not done yet. I'm gonna pound you until you know where you belong." he ordered to her.

Hana at that point found his words to be an extreme turn on. Her pussy hungry, her womb full and her mind blank. She wanted more. She wanted it all. She wanted to become his. Even though she was already.

Naruto roughly entered her pussy and began to fuck her again. Hana drilled her nails into his back as she placed her chin on his shoulder. Her eyes closed, her mouth agape as the sweet cries of her moans filled the area. Grabbing her ass to give himself more control over her while he nibbled at her neck, Naruto enjoyed and relished in the sounds of yet another woman conquered by him.

Hana was him cumdump now. Much like her slut of a mother. Ever since Kami decreed it that he was to bring back the Uzumaki clan, sent him on such a sex frenzy. He was determined to have every single woman in the Elemental Nations and probably beyond, hooked up on his dick. Nothing was going to stop him now.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" were the only noises from Hana as she was bounced on his dick.

"I'm getting close." said Naruto as he braced himself for another release.

"Yes. YESS! Cum in me. I want your child. I want your cum. I am your cumdump for life. As long as I draw breath, I am to satisfy your desires. NARUTO-SAMA!" orgasmed Hana which triggered Naruto's own.

Hana howled in pleasure as she drew blood from Naruto as he came lots into her stuffed womb.

Once he was done cumming into his newest conquered, Naruto dropped her like a sack of potatoes. Her face dazed and completely showing a fucked stupid expression. Marveling at his new acomplishment, Naruto got his clothes back on.

Walking away from the scene while smiling to himself, he made his way to the Hokage Mansion. Tsunade would want to have her daily dose of cum. With that in mind, Naruto sped off.

 **And scene.**

 **So now we have Hana AND Tsume belonging to Naruto as cumdumps. Lucky him. And fuck Kiba. This was going to happen sooner or later. With Hana having plegded her loyalty to Naruto by being fucked silly by his cock, Naruto moves on to find his next vict...er...woman.**

 **Who will it be?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 13: It's No Illusion.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: It's No Illusion

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Naruto's Sexy Harem.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto decided to make Hana, Kiba's older sister his property. There was less resistance encountered due to Hana wanting similar things from Naruto.**

 **With Hana now Naruto's new cumdump, Naruto sets his sights on a new woman to conquer. And the woman in the crosshairs is none other than Kurenai. Widow of Asuma Sarutobi. And single mother.**

 **What will he do to make her his?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 13: It's No Illusion.

Making it to the Hokage Mansion, Naruto knocked on the door. Hearing the slutty Hokage give him the go ahead to come in, Naruto opened the door. Once he was inside, he locked the door as Tsunade put up some privacy seals and closed the curtains to the office.

Naruto was instantly out of his clothes along with Tsunade. Sitting him in her chair, she got to work. Naruto meerly smiled as he watched Tsunade suck him off with so much want and lust.

Pulling the binds for her twin ponytails, Naruto found her beauty to be even more amazing. He prefered his women to have their hair down. The sounds of slurps and moans echoed through the office as Tsunade worked her magic for her tasty prize.

"What a dutiful slut you are." cooed Naruto stroking Tsunade's head as she bobbed her head back and forth.

"I live to serve you in whatever way there is." she purred as she took his cock between her melons.

"You have proven your worth to me. And you shall be rewarded by siring my child." said Naruto as he began to thrust into her mouth.

"Yes, Naruto-sama. I will carry your child regardless." moaned Tsunade as she took the head into her mouth.

A few minutes later, Naruto felt the familiar feeling. Pushing Tsunade's head down, forcing her to remove her jugs and take him down her throat. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she drank the gallons of cum Naruto deposited into her mouth.

Finishing off after a few loads of cum, Naruto released his hold on her head. Tsunade pulled his cock out her mouth and licked it clean. Pushing her work off the desk, she leaned on the desk and shook her ass before Naruto.

"I want it in me. Please Naruto-sama." she begged as she spread her ass cheeks.

"Very well. I'm in a good mood." smirked Naruto as he got up from the chair.

Placing both hands on her ass, Naruto speared all inches into her pussy. Tsunade threw her head back as her back arched. A load moan escaped her lips as she felt Naruto move inside her.

"Oh yes. I've wanted this for so long. I love you." moaned Tsunade as she began to move from the impact of Naruto's thrusts.

"You only love this dick." said Naruto slapping Tsunade's ass as he fucked her silly.

"I love this dick because it's yours. I feel it hitting my womb. I want your children. Give me your seed." she begged as she came from feeling Naruto hit her special spot.

"You're such a slut. Maybe I should call you whore-kage." said Naruto with a smirked as he smacked her ass again.

"You can call me what ever you want. Just fuck me harder." moaned Tsunade.

Grabbing both her arms, Naruto increased his pace. Reaching deeper with each thrust as he mercilessly pounded Tsunade. Smiling deviously as he listened to her slutty moans as she was impaled more and more from Naruto's cock.

"Here it comes. Take it all." grunted Naruto as he picked up the pace more.

"Yes, inside me. I want it inside me. Get me pregnant. Give me your children. I want it so fucking badly." moaned Tsunade as she heard the sounds of cracking from her desk.

At this rate, she may need a new desk.

"Fuck yeah!" shouted Naruto as he fired into Tsunade.

The busty blonde threw her head back as she felt the hot waves of her master's cum fill her pussy. There was no mistaking it now. She was going to be pregnant from this point on.

Pulling out of her and grabbing his clothes, Naruto looked to Tsunade. Laying over the desk, panting hard as she licked the cum that leaked from her pussy, he smiled.

"I'll be back, my slut." said Naruto with Tsunade smiling to him.

"I cannot wait, Naruto-sama." purred Tsunade as she slowly got off the desk and got back into her clothes.

Walking out into the streets, Naruto looked about. Finding his next target. He was right now sizing up his marks on women in the village. All were rather nice. But he was looking for one other thing they seemed to lack. He wanted someone to break. The other women he fucked were rather submissive. He wanted someone to dominate properly.

"Mirai, it's time to go home." came a voice.

Turning to his left he found Kurenai. The black haired beauty was so tantilising to look at. Her curves, her posture. Everything was wonderful. And apparently, Naruto Junior seemed to agree with him. Licking his lips at how he was going to make that ass his, he approached her.

"Good day, Kurenai-chan." he said sweetly.

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun. How are you?" asked Kurenai smiling to the blonde.

"Wonderful now that I'm here with you." complimented Naruto making her blush.

"Thank you for the comment." she thanked him.

Looking to the little girl, Naruto had a brilliant idea.

"How about some help with the little one." suggested Naruto.

"I'd appreciate that." said Kurenai not knowing what was about to befall her.

Taking Mirai into his arms, he walked with Kurenai to her house. Once inside, Naruto helped Kurenai with everything in the house. Such as cleaning Mirai's toys, getting her cleaned up and getting dinner sorted out. That last one was slightly hard for him, but thanks to a rather horny fox demon inside who wanted to wait until mating season, it helped.

Mirai was sound asleep while Naruto sat on the couch. Kuernai soon came into the room and sat down next to Naruto.

"Thank you for helping me with my daughter." she said with Naruto smiling.

"It must be rather hard for you. Being a single mother." said Naruto with Kurenai nodding her head.

"It is. Ever since Asuma-kun died, I had to raise our daughter. Times I never had any sleep." said Kurenai only for Naruto to place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll help you." said Naruto.

"I don't want to be a burden." said Kurenai only for Naruto to shake his head.

"It's no trouble." said Naruto.

The next few days, were the best days Kurenai had ever had. Mirai was happy, Naruto played with her while she took care of a few other things while the two played. She even had a few days where she could sleep and not worry about her daughter.

But she felt something missing. Something she needed. Little did she know was that it was this certain something Naruto was after.

And it happened this one night. Finally putting Mirai to bed, Naruto made his way to Kurenai and sat down on the couch. Kurenai fixed themselves some tea while Naruto kept his eyes glued to her wonderful body. Oh how he wanted that body all to himself. Now was a perfect oppotunity to do it.

Kurenai handed Naruto the cup and he took a sip, but faked a sip and messed it on his pants. Kurenai saw this and was instantly between his legs, a cloth in her hands and cleaning the mess.

Watching her, he smiled and grabbed her face. Kurenai was taken back by the kiss and pushed Naruto off her while a blush swept over her cheeks.

"Naruto-kun. We can't." she said.

"Why?" was all he said.

"Because, you're younger than me. We just can't." she replied.

"But that doesn't change how I see you. Kurenai-chan, you're beautiful. You're wonderful. And I love that." said Naruto with Kurenai looking to him.

"You really think so?" she asked.

 _'Fuck she's so easy.'_ thought Naruto as he nodded.

"I do." said Naruto.

Kurenai brought her lips back to his and kissed him again.

This moment, it felt to good to be wrong. Could she really do it? Could she really cheat on Asuma? But she hadn't felt the touch of a man for so long. Kami it felt like decades since she was last with a man. Lust clouding her mind. All that mattered now was to fullfil her desire.

Breaking the kiss, she gazed into his blue eyes and smiled to him.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." she purred grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs.

Following her up, Naruto smiled as he knew he had her right where he wanted her. Just to give her a push and she'd be his for life. The door flew open and both Kurenai and Naruto got out their clothes. Once nude, Naruto gazed upon Kurenai's naked body while she blushed and covered her body.

"You're beautiful." said Naruto as he swiftly moved to her.

"Thank you." she purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her.

Falling onto the bed with Kurenai under, Naruto trailed kisses along her neck to her collar bone. Slowly moving down to her tits. Giving each a kiss, he journeyed further down. Dragging his tongue over her bellybutton, Naruto ventured further and stopped at his prize. Her pussy had already moistened and was ready for the assault it waited for.

"Kurenai-chan, you're so beautiful. And I'll show it to you." said Naruto.

"I'd love that." purred Kurenai.

Diving deep into her warm snatch, Naruto was earned with a loud moan as he swirled his tongue in her warm confinds. Kureani herself latched her hands onto Naruto's hair and began to push him deeper into her pussy, wanting him to explore deeper.

Inserting two fingers to accompany his fingers, Naruto listened to the sweet moans as Kurenai began to grind against his face.

"Oh yeah. Right there. It feels so good. Eat me out. I love it." she moaned as she continued to grind on Naruto's face.

Speeding up his actions, he listened to her moans turn from moans to screams as her walls constricted around his tongue and fingers. He knew what was about to happen. She was going to cum.

Kurenai threw her head back as she cried out her orgasm. Squirting into Naruto's mouth who drank it all. Kurenai smiled as she looked down at Naruto. How was it possible for someone like him to bring her to such a climax? It didn't make sense. Yet it felt so good she wanted more.

Flipping them over for her to be on top, Kurenai grabbed a hold of Naruto's cock and began to rup her unused pussy against it. Feeling the head hitting against her folds sent jolts of pleasure up and down her spine. Licking her lips, she slammed herself onto Naruto's cock.

Throwing her head back as she dug her nails into his skin, she gasped and panted from being filled once more.

"It's inside. You're inside. Oh how I missed this feeling." moaned Kurenai as she looked at naruto who already had his hands on her tits.

"I'm glad you're happy." said Naruto as he began to thrust into her.

Kurenai soon got the message and began to bounce on Naruto's lap. Feeling his cock reach deeper than what Asume ever could. If felt so good. So much she wanted more and more. She never thought such a thrill existed before. That was until she met Naruto.

"You like that? Huh? I will have a wonderful time using this pussy to my liking." groaned Naruto as he bounced Kurenai on his lap.

Funny, the more Naruto talked to her like she was a slut, the more turned on she got. Her body felt hot. She was horny. And Naruto was washing it all away by having his way with her.

"That's right. Fuck me. I am your slut. I am your cumdump. You can even get me pregnant and I wouldn't even worry." moaned Kurenai as she rode the young stud.

"Fuck, here it comes." said Naruto as he increased his speeds.

"Yes, cum for me. Cum in me. I want it so bad." said Kurenai as her walls clenched his cock hard.

Grunting and firing his load into her womb, Naruto watched as Kurenai threw her head back and climaxed then and there. Her womb filled as she savoured the pleasure of having release in such a long time.

But she soon found herself on her back with Naruto ontop of her.

"We're not done yet. I told you I will make this pussy mine." said Naruto with Kurenai licking her lips.

"Then use it however you want." she moaned as she felt him thrust into her again.

The cum inside her sloshing about as she was rocked back and forth. Her eyes rolled back, her body sweaty and her lower body now starting to ache from the sex. But she was hungry for another round.

Pulling Naruto down to her, she threw her arms around his neck as she dug her nails into his back. Feeling him moving in and out of her like an animal. Cum leaking out her pussy and forming a puddle on the bed.

"I am yours. I am your slut. I will always belong to you. Naruto-sama." cried Kurenai as Naruto picked up speed.

"Then take my cum again. Slut." growled Naruto nipping her neck as he thrusted harder and faster.

A few thrusts later, Naruto fired into her once again. Kurenai howled in pleasure as she felt her mind blank out. Never had she been brought to such heights. Asuma was no longer her husband. She was now a slut. A slut to Naruto's cock. Her master. She knew this won't be the end of it. And she would love to have more. From this moment on, she belonged to Naruto.

 **And scene.**

 **So Kurenai is the newest woman in this long list of women to make Naruto's harem larger. If it means bringing back the Uzumaki clan, then it must be done.**

 **With Kurenai now belonging to Naruto. It's only a matter of time before Mirai has a sibling. Now who shall be next?**

 **Find out next time on Naruto's Sexy Harem.**

 **Chapter 14: The Other Physical.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Other Physical

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new chapter of Naruto's Sexy Harem.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had taken Kurenai as his new lover. Even though Kurenai just lost her husband, and is also a single mother, she is still part of his harem.**

 **With this now done, we move onto the next woman to be conquered.**

 **Who shall it be?**

 **As well, please check out my one fanfic, Titanfall Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **All about massive robots, futuristic abilities, an impending danger, some guns, bullets, language and women.**

 **Ahem.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 14: The Other Physical.

It had been several days since Kurenai accepted what had become of her. She accepted it with all her heart. Even though she was in a sense having an affair against her late husband, she didn't care. He was dead, she wasn't just yet. So may as well enjoy your life before you go.

But the way her new lover kept fucking her felt like she was going to die. The last time they had sex was he first time Kurenai had been fucked into unconsceinceness.

She also didn't care if she wound up pregnant again. She felt it was right to give her daughter a sibling. Sure it will be a half sibling but she didn't care one bit. She had someone that will be there for her no matter what.

Naruto felt so good. After claiming Kuernai as his own, he moved through the village once more. Like a predator on the hunt, he scoped out his prey.

But he couldn't do that at the moment as Tsunade told him he should go see Shizune. Something about his medical checkup to see if he was still fit to do missions.

He wished Tsunade would take it. But he knew why she wouldn't. He would end up having sex with her way before they got to the first part of the checkup.

Walking to the hospital, he couldn't shake this feeling he was having. His mind kept telling him that something was going to happen. But he didn't know what. It wasn't regarding sex. Shizune was a very serious woman. She'd never do something immoral as sleeping with a man younger than her.

Finally making it to the hospital, he walked to the receptionist and asked for Shizune's office. he soon got the directions needed and was already at Shizune's office.

Bringing up a hand, he knocked on the door. A few seconds later, it opened to reveal Shizune. A lab coat resting over her shoulders as she looked to Naruto with a face of sterness.

"Inside now and take off your shirt." barked the black haired woman.

Doing as she told him, Naruto removed his shirt and sat on the table. Shizune closed the door and placed a silencing seal on the door. Naruto raised an eyebrow at why she'd place a seal on the door for the room. But he dismissed it as Shizune walked to him and began to check on his body conditions.

She kept making this gesture as she took down the notes. A small scowl here and there as she scribbled on the notepad. Thinking it was done, Naruto slowly put his top back on only to have a ruler slapped on his hands.

"Who said you could put that back on?" barked Shizune.

"But I thought we were done?" stated Naruto.

"But I thought we were done. He says. We're not even close to being done. For the next test, I need you to be fully nude." she hissed.

Gulping down as he did so, he sripped all the way and soon noticed Shizune also taking off her clothes.

Stopping suddenly when his eyes took in the woman before him. Her curves were a feast to his eyes. Her plump rear, her slender legs that seemed to go on forever. Her wide hips, her D-cup tits, her smooth arms.

He was soon brought out of his daze when he soon felt something warm encomppass his crotch. Looking down he saw a head of black hair moving back and forth. Sucking his cock like candy would come out of it.

His mind soon clicked and he instantly pulled himself out of her mouth.

Shizune let out a hushed whine at how her treat was taken from her.

"What the fuck?" asked Naruto confused like.

"What do you mean?" asked Shizune taking Naruto's cock into her hand and stroking it.

"This. Why were you sucking my dick?" asked Naruto raising his eyebrow along with his voice.

"Oh that. Well..." began Shizune.

 **Flashback.**

Shizune was seen walking to Tsunade's office. She had received reports that Tsume's cold and harsh nature had subsided. Like it was an overnight thing. Not only that but both Tsume and Hana had fallen pregnant.

Things were also beginning to look for the Inuzuka as their clan was starting to perform much like it had done many years ago. Shizune was also holding some documents in her hand and ready to tell Tsunade the good news.

But when she got to Tsunade's office, the cries of pleasure pierced her ear. Thinking her master was in pain, she reached for a kunai and got ready to break down the door.

But the aroma of pheremones reached and tickled her nose. Curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to peek in through the keyhole of the door.

There she found Naruto nailing Tsunade on the desk Tsunade used for her work.

The various documents scattered across the room as the two blondes rutted like bunnies in heat. Seeing her master so turned on while her eyes were rolled into the back of her head was a sight to see.

So much that Shizune began to rub her wettening pussy as she watched the scene before her.

 **Flashback end.**

Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard. Shizune had literally spied on Naruto and Tsunade while they were having sex like there was no tomorrow. And here was someone new.

Waiting...no...begging to have his king sized cock inside her.

Seeing Shizune look at him, lust hazing her eyes and she licked her lips at the hard tool before her. Naruto felt that this was going to be good. But if she wanted it, she'd have to work for it.

Grabbing the chair in the room, Naruto sat down on it and smiled evil like at Shizune before making a come here motion before stopping her when she got close.

"You want my dick that badly?" asked Naruto stroking himself while looking at Shizune.

"I do." answered Shizune licking her lips. "Oh it aches. I want that cock buried deep inside me and reshaping my pussy. Please, let me have it."

"First you have to work for it." said Naruto cocky like. "Give me a lap dance."

Pouting at how he didn't give what she wanted, she smiled sultry like as she nodded her head and walked to Naruto. Ensuring that her hips had the right amount of sway as she walked to him.

Once she was standing over him, she placed her hands on either side of his chest and began to give him a nice dance. Her eyes locked with his, half lidded as her lips tugged into a very sexy smile as she occasionally licked her lips.

Her body contorted and bent as she moved her amazing hips over Naruto's pelvis. Sometimes the shaft of his cock brushing against her pussy, sending her body into a shaking frenzy as the hot rod kissed her folds.

Switching positions, she placed her body in a twerking position and began to grind her rear against his crotch. Shizune never felt this much pleasure before. And she was only doing this to to have this godly tool inside her.

But she was caught off guard when Naruto grabbed her hips and speared himself into her hungry pussy. Shizune's head flew back with her body bending at an unnatural angle.

"Time for your reward." said Naruto as he got off the chair and began to thrust into her doggystyle.

Shizune placed her hands on the desk as her body rocked back and forth. Her breasts swaying as she was fucked hard from behind. Moans and pants of pleasure flowed from her mouth as she felt the head of his cock kiss her cervix with every strike of his hips.

She soon gasped when Naruto's hand came screaming across her left butt cheek. Creating a red hand print as a reminder as Shizune felt dirty the way Naruto was treating her. And she was loving it. Believe it or not, but Shizune was a slight masochist at heart.

"You dirty bitch. You deserve to be punished. Hungry for another man's cock." grunted Naruto as he fucked Shizune harder.

"AH! Yes. I am a bitch. I've wanted your cock in me ever since that day. Please. Give me it. Give me your cum." moaned Shizune only to find her hands being pulled back to give Naruto better support as he railed her harder.

"Take it all. Shizune!" climaxed Naruto as his cock swelled up and fired his load into Shizune's waiting womb.

Shizune's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she opened her mouth and let her tongue fall out. Feeling the hotness of Naruto's cum flood her womb was something she wanted for so long. And now her wish had just come true.

But Shizune was far from done. When Naruto pulled out of her, Shizune pushed Naruto to the bed and got onto the bed as well. Her face inches from Naruto's cock.

Giving the tip a lick, she tasted and savoured the taste of Naruto's cum along with her own juices. It tasted salty yet sweet at the same time. It was delicious. And also quite additctive to her. A new form of heroine from her to enjoy.

She soon took the head into her mouth and began to suck on it while she pumped the rest. Naruto meerly watched as Shizune sucked him off. Her slender fingers running along the veiny sides of his shaft. Her tongue lashed and slathered the head of his cock. It felt good. But before he could force her to take it all into her mouth, Shizune beat Naruto to it.

Pulling her hand away and resting it on his thigh, she took all inches into her mouth in one go. It was extrememly impressive. Naruto had oftten found that the women who blew him had gag reflexes. But Shizune had no gag reflex whatsoever. It was amazing.

So as a reward, he let her take this one instead of him dominating her. That would come later.

Shizune was in forbidden heaven right now. She was originally going out with Iruka. But that had clearly gone out the door since she did this. She'd be ending that relationship very soon. Oh well.

Shizune began to pick up her paces as she felt him slowly become even harder along with the heat of his cock rising even further. She knew what was coming. He was about to cum. She was planning on doing what she did with Iruka and that was pull the cock out her mouth but not the head and let her drink the cum.

But Naruto surprised her beyond anything as he grabbed her head and slammed himself into her mouth and fired away. The cock lodged down her throat and unloading load after load of cum down her hroat to her stomach. Shizune sighed in happiness. Iruka had never been this rough with her. Making the switch was certainly a good call on her part. Not only was Naruto bigger than Iruka, but more dominating than he was.

Iruka was gentle sure which was nice when he took her first time. But after a few more sexing, she began to feel that certain spice missing. And she had just found it. And it's name was Naruto Uzumaki.

Pulling him out her mouth and licking the head for the last drops of cum, she looked him dead in the eyes.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." she purred as she got up and readied her pussy.

Squatting over him, she inserted him into her a second time. Her back arched as she felt him stretch her again. Placing her hands on his chest she raised her hips only to crash them back down.

Her moans soon turned into cries and then became screams as Shizune picked up the pace of her tempo of riding her blonde lover. Her juices and some of his cum leaking from her pussy was seen as she slid up and down the now slimy shaft as she threw her body in every position ever imagined as she rode Naruto.

"Can you feel it?" moaned Shizune locking eyes with Naruto. "You're kissing my womb. I can feel it."

"I can feel it. You feel so good. I could fuck you all day." grunted Naruto as he soon felt her walls clamp down onto his cock while his cock expanded and got ready to fire.

"Cum, cum inside me. I don't care if you got me pregnant. I don't care. All that matters now is you fucking me hard and long." moaned Shizune as she threw her head back as a mind shaking orgasm ripped through her body with Naruto's seed flooding her a second time.

Collapsing onto him as she panted, she felt Naruto's cock fall out her pussy with some of his cum flowing out her slit. Moaning as she brought a hand to her dripping snatch, she licked her fingers while looking at Naruto.

"Such a shame to waste such good cum." she mewed as she winked at him.

"You belong to me now." said Naruto giving her ass another smack with Shizune gasping in shock and pleasure.

"I do. I belong to you and only you. I am your loyal cumdump." said Shizune as she felt him go hard again.

"Another round it would seem." purred Shizune only to find herself on the bed, with Naruto ontop of her.

"Guess so." said Naruto as he entered her again. "Best checkup ever!"

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has claimed another woman in the form of Shizune. But it also seems that Shizune has been going out with Iruka. What will the man say to Shizune should he finds out she had an affair against him with Naruto?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 15: S &M.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
